Murky Waters
by sakume
Summary: Link and Zelda are now newlyweds and start out stuck on the deserted island. Eventually they are rescued and taken to the town to start over...but what if Link can't handle it? New friends, new enemies, and a whole new adventure!The sequel of Dark Waters.
1. Castaways

_Well, here it is! The beginning of the sequel to Dark Waters. I'm so sorry it took so long, but you know, Christmas season is here! All of you who have not read the first book, Dark Waters, I encourage you to do so before reading this. Although you can jump into this, it is much better if you read that first. This being said, "All sails ahoy! Murky Waters ahead!"_

Chapter 1

(Castaways)

Link had to admit it, at first it was great. "Yes." he admitted to himself. It was even fun. The blonde-haired man pulled himself to a sitting position instead of lying down. At first it seemed like a wonderful thing. They were Shipwrecked on an island…out in the middle of nowhere. Peace and quiet, no worries, palm trees, plenty of rest and relaxation, right? Wrong. The novelty had worn off very quickly, and he realized that this was undoubtedly the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Of course, he wasn't about to let his wife, Zelda, know about that. She was trying to keep the mood up. He sighed, getting to his feet. He needed to find more food.

Link had heard many stories about people getting abandoned on deserted islands before as he had exchanged loot and listened to friend's tales, but they were all wrong. Being left alone on an island for months was not fun. Not at all. He was cold, sick, and tired. Anything was better than this.

As Link let these depressing thoughts echo around his mind, a slight rain began to fall. Sheltering himself the best he could, he retreated home. Well, to what they could call home anyway. It was a sad excuse for a tent. He would never admit it, since he was the one who had fashioned it, but it was terrible. He ducked under it to see Zelda, hair soaked and face scrunched together unhappily.

"Any luck with food?" she questioned. "I mean besides the coconuts."

Link shook his head. "Sorry, but there's nothing to eat around here. A few mangoes maybe, but it's raining too hard to find them. How's the house cleaning going?" He glanced around.

"How does it look like its going?" Zelda sneezed, causing the few sticks she had aligned to fall. "I think I'm getting a cold." The rain dripped onto her head as she shivered a little. She sniffed, and sighed.

"That's not good." Link ducked outside for a moment and returned with a few wet palm leaves. He set them in Zelda's lap, slicking back his hair and trying to keep water out of his eyes.

"What are these for?" Zelda asked innocently.

"What else? Keep yourself warm." Link ordered, looking at her as if she were a child.

"I don't think that's going to help much." Zelda responded, but obeyed. She fell asleep, shivering still. Link looked outside for a moment, and saw there was nothing he could do in this rain. He sighed, and lowered himself gently onto Zelda, letting his body heat radiate to her cold skin. Soon he was asleep, but for a short time. Link never slept for that long.

He expectantly awoke first, lifting himself carefully off of Zelda, so as not to wake her up. First of all, he noticed it was far past morning. He had overslept terribly! He practically leapt into action, first stopping at the piece of driftwood he used as a calendar. It had been…he carefully marked up the days. Two months. Had it really been that long? He felt as if each day had passed so quickly.

Using his dagger, which he had kept in his clothes, he carved another mark into the wood's surface. "Thank goodness I kept this." he talked to himself. It was quite handy. His cutlass was much too big to do much with. After the experience with trying to stab a fish, he had laid it aside. Link glanced down at his foot with the memory and shuddered. That had hurt. First he decided to leave Zelda for a bit. He wanted to get some of those mangoes for breakfast…or lunch, or whatever time it was. It was difficult to tell time when you were deserted on an island.

He stopped in front of a banana tree, eyeing the fruits at the top. "Well, why not?" he flexed for a moment. With a slight jump, he caught hold of the bark of the tree, inching his way toward the prize. The bark scratched at his wound, making him wince a bit.

Unfortunately, Link did not notice the sharp thorn on the tree until it pierced his wounded side. Even worse, Link was already on the highest point of the tree, fruits in hand. When the shock of pain flew to his mind, he instinctively let go of the trunk. With a loud thump, Link collided into the sand. He pushed himself up, spitting a bit of the grainy substance out of his mouth. "Ouch." he mumbled. Link grabbed the fruits and began heading home. Zelda could not be in that much trouble…could she?

Meanwhile, Zelda had decided to do something that would impress Link. Lately he had somehow obtained the thought that women were small and defenseless, and she had to prove him otherwise. At first she could find nothing to do, and then a thought occurred to her. They didn't have a fire. Fire could help them with a signal too! She brightened up. Her good attitude faded however, when she saw the looming jungle in front of her. To make a fire, you needed wood. She was sure there was wood in the jungle, but where? It seemed to be Zelda's lucky day, for as soon as she began looking, she caught sight of a huge pile of wood, just sitting in pain view.

She marched over to it with a haughty attitude, and almost picked up a branch when a voice barked out from behind her.

"Stop!" Link was beside her. "Zelda! Don't move! Slowly back away towards me." He motioned, his face frozen in fear.

"What?" Zelda retorted. "Look, I'm just getting a few sticks for a fire. I'll be there in a minute."

"Zelda! Not later! Now!" Link whispered, his face quite pale.

Zelda frowned and sighed, stomping over to Link like a spoiled child. "What?" She glared at him. "I was just getting some firewood. What's your problem?" she scolded, shaking a finger at him.

"Zelda, be quiet! Watch this…" He grabbed a nearby stick and made sure she was behind him. He carefully poked the stick at a small crevasse in the wood pile. Zelda leaned in closer and heard a slight hissing noise, as if a cat had been agitated. Her complexion paled considerably, for out of the wood she saw a snake slither out, flattening its head and spitting a little. Link backed away with Zelda, watching the snake warily for any signs of it attacking. Luckily the snake had no intention of attacking because it was far too tired. It simply gave one last warning hiss and slithered back into its home.

As soon as the snake was completely gone, Link turned to Zelda and gave her a knowing look. "Okay, I'm sorry." Zelda apologized. "I was just trying to help a little."

"I understand." Link gave way to a little smile. "Come on, let's go home." The night was approaching fast, and the safest place was in their haven. Link let Zelda go in first before joining her. He covered her with the palm leaves and let himself relax, staring at the stars. Perhaps it wasn't all bad. There were some perks. Not many, but some.

Zelda fiddled with her wedding ring, slipping it on and off her finger and playing with it in general. "Link?" she questioned.

"Yes?" Link responded, continuing to stare at the stars. This was almost like being on the ship. That's what he used to do when he was tired.

"Are you scared of snakes?" Zelda asked. He had looked so frightened.

"No." Link answered, having to stifle a chuckle. "Of course not."

"You looked so frightened, like you had seen a ghost." Zelda pondered. "What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid I would lose you." Link's voice whispered, followed by a yawn. "That snake was poisonous."

"It was?" Zelda remarked, suddenly aware of how much danger she had been in. "Link…thank you. I love you." She was greeted by silence. "Link?" she questioned, raising her voice a bit. "I love you."

The only answer she received was the sound of Link snoring. She laughed, tucking herself in as best as she could. She would hope that tomorrow a ship would come. Soon they would be rescued, wouldn't they? She was sure the stories of deaths on deserted islands were just stories…weren't they?

_I am glad I finally got this up. I hope you enjoy the update! Well, that's about it. I tried to make it pretty long, but I have so much for the next chapters. The whole story is planned out, as well as the third installment. _


	2. Rescue Or Death?

_Okay, time for a considerably longer chapter! The second! Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

( Rescue Or Death?)

Zelda sighed to herself, pushing the palm leaves off of her body. She had been using them as a blanket. Crude, but effective. She glanced down the coastline, trying to spot Link, but to no avail. He was probably off getting food for the day. In the meantime, she straightened what they called home. She no longer dared to go wandering on her own after the snake incident. It had been a while ago, but stayed fresh in her memory. Although it was a depressing situation, she had to admit it was brightened greatly by Link's presence.

He was much smarter than she gave him credit for. He had made a water filtering system by removing his shirt and letting the fresh water drip through the fibers into an empty coconut shell. Of course, he had to endure quite a sunburn for a few weeks afterward, but soon he had tanned over.

Both Zelda and Link were tired and almost bored to death. Link had just returned with a few mangoes in hand. He sat across from Zelda, muttering with his eyes downcast. "Breakfast is served." He reached for a mango, chewing it half-heartedly. Whoever said fruit was good had apparently not eaten it for three months.

"Link?" Zelda questioned, trying to be gentle in tone.

"Yesh?" Link asked out of the corner of his mouth, preoccupied with eating and a bit irked to be disturbed.

"Did you happen to come up with a signal?" she asked shyly. They had both been striving to figure out a way to find help.

"No, I did not happen to come up with a signal!" Link snapped, in a bad mood, and frustrated with their situation.

"Sorry Link. I just wondered." she huffed a little. "You didn't have to be so mean about it."

Link felt a bit guilty; after all, she was his wife…sort of. They were engaged at least. "I'm going to go check the water filter." Link got up and left, too stubborn to apologize.

"Oh that man." Zelda huffed again, also getting up for a walk down the beach. Once away from camp, she looked off into the distance where the endless water seemed to meet the horizon. Only this time something caught her eye. A speck was barely visible in the distance. Zelda shook her head and looked closer. No, it wasn't a hallucination. It was there. She squinted, wading into the ocean. A sight hope stirred within her. "Could it be?" she wondered.

The speck began to get closer, and Zelda leaped into action the moment sails came into view. "Link!" she screamed as loudly as she was able. "Get over here!" She continued to yell, and soon she was joined by Link. The two shouted until they were hoarse. As soon as it was close enough to establish what kind of ship it was, Link's blood ran cold. The ship was a Royal Navy ship. Of course, it was too late to change his mind. Before Link could catch his thoughts, he found himself in front of a mass of soldiers and with no way out. For it they found out Link was a pirate, he would surely be killed. Link was taken to be questioned while Zelda was given a place to rest.

The youngest looking of the soldiers approached Link first. "You look horrible." He handed Link a blanket to wrap around himself just in case he needed it. Link gladly accepted it, even giving the soldier a slight smile. "How long were you on that island, sir? And who is that lovely lady with you?" he asked curiously, with just a hint of suspicion.

Link cleared his throat, so nervous he could feel sweat beginning to trickle down his neck. "My name is Link. I was on the island for three months with my fiancé, Zelda." He gulped, already feeling the rope around his neck.

The soldier looked from Link to his fellow men, and smiled. "Well, I'm sure that your story of how you ended up there is very long, so I'll spare you. I'm afraid we're on a very tight schedule. Orders from the king himself, so I'll drop you two off at the town of Windfall. Is there anything we can do for you? Any favors you would like to ask?" The soldier asked.

Link nodded dumbly, unsure of where this was. He did not ask questions, but did think of something. "I do have a little favor to ask." The soldier nodded.

"Anything. Just ask." The tiny group waited to hear the request.

"Could you maybe marry us legally?" Link hesitantly asked.

"I don't see why not." The soldier laughed slightly. "I'll see what we've got. You want it done now?" he responded.

"Yes. As soon as possible." Link nodded, nervous but also very anxious.

Later that night, the true procession took place. Link, dressed in the rags he had, and the soldiers serving as the guests made this the strangest wedding the soldier serving as the preacher had ever seen. Zelda walked down the aisle slowly, wanting to drag the moment out yet wanting it to last as long as possible. She was dressed in a dress that the soldiers had found in storage. It was a pure white color, long and flowing. She held a bouquet of dried random flowers, her long blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. Zelda walked up beside Link, the two being the oddest couple ever seen together. Zelda whispered quietly. "Link, this is the strangest life I've ever heard of. I just hope you know what you're doing." She faced him, smiling gently as the preacher finished talking for the moment.

"I do." Link finished the vows and responded to Zelda. As they were pronounced husband and wife, he swept her up in her arms and the two true newlyweds kissed, as applause from the ship echoed into the night.

Link fell asleep with Zelda almost instantly, until the next morning came. This was the busiest day Link had ever faced. They docked for a few hours, allowing the two newlyweds to get off. The first thing Link did was secure an inn room nearby. He left Zelda there while he left to get a feel for the town. He very reluctantly got a shave and haircut using a piece of eight he kept in his pockets, which were filled with a small fortune. Of course, he did not tell Zelda this, just left his cutlass with her in the room. Unfortunately, Link also found out how fast gossip traveled. One small hello and the whole town soon knew of his presence.

He came back to the inn late at night, quite tempted to order a quick beer. He pushed the thought down, and trudged up the stairs. As he swung open the door to his room, he was greeted by a refreshing sight. The room was clean and slightly decorated. Zelda must have done a bit of shopping too. How, he did not know. There was a plant there and a knick-knack there. Zelda was waiting, her hair cut and cleaned. She was wearing a simple dress, a swirl pattern standing out in the tan tint. She teasingly held her nose and pointed to the bathroom. "To the wash!" She exclaimed. Link had not bathed with soap since…he couldn't remember. He sighed, nodding.

"Okay, I get it." Zelda had bought him a new pair of clothes, a light colored shirt and a matching pair of long pants. She had also purchased two pairs of shoes for both of them. "How did you buy all this?" Link questioned.

Zelda blushed a little. "Well, I didn't." She looked up at him with a sheepish smile on her face. "The woman who runs the inn gave me some money. She felt sorry for me. So I bought us some clothes and stuff…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Now we have people feeling sorry for us." He collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I am glad that we got a good room though." It was one of the best rooms available, including a small kitchen installment and a dresser or two. Zelda lay down beside him, and he leaned over beside her. "So…this is nice. Our first night together as a married couple."

Zelda turned to face him. "Is there something you wanted to do?" she shifted herself a bit closer to him.

"Well, I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Oh. I see." Zelda winked, leaning over and blowing out the candle that served as their light. She giggled, hugging Link close to his body.

Link was almost paralyzed for a moment. He finally figured out was Zelda was doing, and laughed to himself. "This wasn't what I was thinking at all." But it worked. He had done this before with Zelda. The night faded into darkness, yet the stars shone brightly, giving promise to the next day.

_A bit longer I suppose. I will try to make the next even longer. It will seem a bit slow at first, but soon everything will be action! Just stick with me ! Next chapter coming soon! And hopefully to be much longer._


	3. Unwelcome Visits and Proper Etiquette

_Alright, time for chapter three. I tried to make it very long and descriptive. Hope you like. Oh, and in this chapter the excitement slightly begins to build before becoming the adventure I promised! Merry Christmas! It's a super long chapter!_

Chapter 3

(Unwelcome visits and Proper Etiquette)

Link woke up, surprised to find that Zelda was not there beside him. He slipped his vest and pants on, groggily stepping into the kitchen area of their room, his hair muddled and his clothes dirty.

"Is this him?" a voice Link did not recognize asked with a haughty air. Link immediately reacted, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself in a hurry.

"Who the heck are you?" Link responded, angry that someone had intruded. In front of him stood a very red Zelda and an obscurely fat woman. She was covered in jewels and ruffles, looking quite like a walrus in a dress.

"I am Trisha, Zelda's aunt, and the temporary head commissioner of trade," she sniffed. "And correct me if I am wrong, because I must be wrong to consider you as her fiancé." Her tiny eyes peered at Link, scrutinizing him.

"Link is my husband, Aunt Trisha." Zelda interrupted. "He's going to his high-paying job now…aren't you honey?"

"Job?" Link questioned, before understanding what Zelda was doing. "Oh yes! My high-paying job! Pleasure to meet you miss, but I must be going." Link rushed out of the door before any other questions could be asked, planning to ask Zelda about Trisha later...

With his pockets filled to the brim, Link could have chosen to do just about anything he wished. Enduring the strange looks the locals gave him (presumably because of his clothes); he visited the doctor's office to get some help with his stab wound. He received a shot of medication, which he did not mind. The doctor, named Smith, gave him a few pieces of advice what to do to keep the pain down. He was very kind and gentle as he examined Link all over. "So tell me again, what was this wound caused from?" Smith asked, looking up at Link with surprise. The wound was very deep but only pierced some of his chest's flesh.

"A shark attack." Link said the first thing that had come to his mind.

"A shark attack? I see. It must have been some shark to cut you up like this, a clean plunge." The doctor looked at Link curiously, with a bit of a suspicious expression.

"Yes, it was." Link was getting a bit uncomfortable. Smith nodded, scribbling a few notes and giving Link a different prescription and advice.

"I usually give this to people who have had a lick of a sword. I think it might work with your injury too." He winked at Link, leaving him dumbfounded. Something about this doctor was strange…

Link became depressed as the day dragged on, running into Zelda a few hours after his visit to the doctor's office.

"Link! How was your day?" Zelda ran over, a small basket on her arm filled with vegetables and fruit.

"Terrible…" Link looked at her with a stern expression. "No fruits," he stated, taking the different varieties out of the basket and placing them back in the stand. "Who was Trisha? Aunt Trisha?" He waited impatiently for the answer.

"Link listen, I never knew I had an aunt. She's not happy about us being married." She bit her lip. "But I don't care! I don't know how she found us, but she did. She's leaving us alone for now, though. Tell me Link, why was your day terrible? Did you find a job by any chance?" She tried to kiss his cheek, but Link shrank away.

"Tried…failed." He frowned, trying not to attract attention from the townspeople passing on the street. It was almost too routine, the same people doing the same thing.

"Failed? Did you try…" She pointed to the different shops as they passed them in the street. "Miller? Weaver? Blacksmith? Carpenter?" she questioned.

"I wasted grain, made a four-armed sweater, cracked a horses' hoof, sawed through the work table…" His expression became sadder.

"A butcher? Baker? Candlestick maker?" Zelda desperately asked. "How could he have messed up so many jobs?" she thought.

"I accidentally killed the butcher's dog…" he began, turning a bit red.

"Oh Link! You didn't!" Zelda gasped, hoping he was joking.

"It looked like a sheep! It was called a sheepdog!" He tried to defend himself. "I burned the bread, and caught the…" He coughed a little, mumbling the last part. " . .. . .Caught the shop on fire." He looked down at the ground. "I can't do anything right."

"Oh Link, that isn't true." Zelda turned to comfort her husband, but he was frozen in place behind her, staring at a store window. "Link?" She walked over and noticed what had caught Link's attention. It was a pawn shop. She saw a sparkling in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"I'll be right back." Link walked into the shop, and strode up to the older gentleman behind the counter. "Hello, sir, quite a shop you have here." Link smiled.

The man, older in years with gray hair and a large mustache looked up. "Ah, thank you, young man. Is there something that you are interested in?"

Link kept a steady smile, making a good impression. "Actually, I was wondering, sir, if I could have a job." He hoped his plea would be successful.

"Well, young man, I'm not sure. Pawn broking is harder than it looks." He lifted a pearl earring in front of his binoculars. "For instance, telling a good jewel from a bad takes years of practice and a trained eye." He squinted for a moment. "Harder than it looks," he repeated, scribbling a few notes absent-mindedly.

Link took the earring and gave it a quick survey. "It's about eighty percent pure. There's a bit of impurity just about the surface there." He helped the owner see it, who almost fell back in his chair.

"Well what do you know?" He shook Link's hand. "Congratulations, son, you've got the job!"

"Thanks, but you can call me Link." He wryly smiled, a happiness stirring in his heart.

"Oh, alright then, Link. By the way, I'm Rauru." He waved slightly. "See you bright and early tomorrow!"

Link also waved, backing out of the door. "You bet. See you then!" He shrugged nonchalantly once outside. "That was easier than I thought."

Zelda was overjoyed for Link. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Link! That's brilliant news!" The two of them began walking towards their room. Once they were in the inn, Link was stopped by the owner.

"Excuse me, are you Link?" the woman asked hesitantly in an unsure tone.

"Yes, that's me." Link admitted. "Why?"

"I have a letter for you." She handed him a fancy envelope, with lace trimming.

"A letter? For me?" Link accepted it, turning to Zelda with a confused look on his face. When he was inside the room, he sat down on the edge of the bed, reading the message. After he finished, he quietly got up and paced back and forth with a thoughtful look on his face. Zelda picked up the letter and scanned the words…

_Dear Link, I never expected to hear you were on Windfall! You simply must come to dinner tomorrow night at 6'Oclock. Meet me at The Royal Outpost for some catching up! Sincerely, A friend._

"Do you know who it's from?" Zelda asked, with a shocked expression. Who could it possibly be?

"No idea," Link stated pensively. "I guess we'll have to go to the party."

"What makes you think it's a party?" Zelda looked at him with a suspicious expression.

"It says here it's held at the Royal Outpost. Have you seen that place? I have. It's for parties. I think we should go. I've been to parties before." Link thought of loud, rambunctious dancing, drinking and eating.

"Let's go then." Zelda smiled. "I'll buy us some new clothes nice enough to fit the occasion. . . I bet that's the same party my aunt is going to. I'm going to need some money."

Link kept quiet about the aunt comment, and flicked Zelda a few coins. "Here, knock yourself out."

That night, Link was plagued by nightmares. He had no rest whatsoever, so he left early for his new job as a pawnbroker and found out he was quite good at it.He could tell a pure gem from a fake in an instant. However, business was slow that day, perhaps only two people coming and buying anything at all. Before the sun had finished setting, Link closed the record book he had been working on and began to prepare to leave.

"Leaving so soon, apprentice?" Rauru asked. "What's your hurry?"

"Sorry, sir. I have a party to attend." Link smiled, grabbing his green cone-like hat, which still had a small hole embedded from the dagger of Tetra.

"Where is this party located?" the old man asked, causing Link to step back inside for a moment.

"At the Royal Outpost." Link yelled back, almost out the door.

"The Royal Outpost!" Rauru exclaimed. "Really?" He came out from the back, watching Link warily for a moment. "Well, have a good time."

Link half ran back home, opening his room door with a slight creak. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Zelda was waiting, dressed in a flourishing white and gold dress. She had her long golden hair tied up in a bun, and white gloves that met her elbows. Her blue sapphire eyes reflected her gold-colored earrings, making her look like an angel come to earth. The only strange thing was that she had a pitiful frown on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Link asked, confused.

"Help me, please." Zelda's lip slightly trembled. She turned around, revealing a corset untied. "Just string it up." She sighed, frustrated.

"Oh." Link hesitantly walked over and fumbled with the strings, trying to figure out how they tied. Finally growling a little, he grabbed a string in each hand. These didn't reach. "Zelda? Take a deep breath." Link commanded.

At the moment Zelda began to exhale, Link pulled as hard as he could. Zelda's eyes widened, and she gasped for breath. "Are you trying to kill me?" she whispered.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Link smirked a little. "I've heard they're all the fashion." He watched Zelda, who was abnormally skinny now.

"I…can't breathe," she growled, glaring at him for all she was worth.

"That's your problem," Link responded, almost enjoying her expression. He finished tying the strings together and laughed. "You look like an hourglass."

Zelda turned a slight shade of red in her anger, and pointed towards the washroom. "Your clothes are in there. Go wash, and then change. Don't think I didn't notice how you avoided bathing last night."

Link innocently threw his hands in the air, walking casually into the room and shutting the door. Link sauntered over to the tub and looked down, wrinkling his nose. "Soap…" he remarked. "How do I do this?" he questioned. Eventually, Zelda got tired of waiting and knocked on the door.

"Link? It's almost five o'clock. Aren't you finished?" Zelda listened.

Link had just stepped out of the water, which was now absolutely thriving with muck and grime. He had scrubbed himself silly, looking renewed and feeling refreshed. "I had forgotten," Link said to himself, having looked at himself seemingly for the first time. Instead of a dirty dark skin color, he was now a lighter cream color, though darker than Zelda. It was as if he was the pearl just escaping from its shell. "You have got to be kidding." Link stared down at the unknown articles of clothing in front of him.

"Link? Have you found your clothes?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"I found something." he admitted, lifting a pair of tights in front of him. "Although I have no idea what," Link thought.

"They're right there, just put them on and we'll be ready to go." Zelda waited by their door to the room, tapping her foot.

Link stretched the tights out, slipping them on easily. He smoothed his hair back and stepped into the tunic. As he stared into the mirror for a short time, he did not recognize himself. At least he had a green tunic on. It was his favorite color. He tired a belt around his waist, his white undershirt only showing on the top. The green was slightly spackled with a gold color. He pulled his new boots with leather backing on and winced a bit. When Link stepped out, he looked at Zelda and put a hand behind his neck. "I look ridiculous," he stated.

"No you don't." Zelda contradicted. To tell the truth, he looked very handsome. Almost like a knight, a knight fit for a princess. It wasn't a style that was popular, but the tunic was somehow fitting for him.

"Fine, I don't. Let's go." Link responded.

"Wait a second." Zelda quickly tied Link's hair back into a ponytail. "There."

Link rolled his eyes and offered Zelda an arm. Surprisingly, she did not accept. She ignored it, turned her back, and began to head for the Royal Inn. Link followed, feeling a bit hurt. Not much, but it was still there. He cocked his head and studied her as they walked.

Zelda had been feeling strange lately. She felt unusually tired and slightly nauseated, but she had been recovering from a cold, so she ignored her bland feelings.

As they got closer, they could hear a sweet violin tune playing softly. Link suspiciously opened the doors and was amazed at the interiors. "Wow." he said in awe, staring at the fellow townspeople. They were dressed so fancily, that the two of them barely compared. The feast that was laid out for the party was incredible; Link's mouth began watering instantly. The music was something like a waltz, only recognized by Zelda. Link saw a figure heading his way, he felt himself being wrapped into a hug by someone. He tore himself away with a frenzied look, and his jaw dropped a few inches.

Before him stood a woman in a maroon colored dress. She had long graying hair that was tied back in a bun and dark bluish eyes. Despite the fact that she was muscular, she was a lovely woman. Her cheeks had a marking on the right side, a scar of some sort, and her eyes reflected a deep understanding or wisdom. "Link!" she exclaimed. "Is it really you? Oh, how you've grown! Come, we'll talk." Before either of them could say anything, Zelda and Link were seated across from the woman in front of a very fancy table. "Tell me Link, how are you? Who's this?" She smiled gently at Zelda.

"I'm…good. And this is Zelda, my wife." He gulped a little. "It is good to see you again after so long." Zelda leaned over to whisper.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh…Zelda, this is Impa." He slightly blushed. "She was my teacher in school years ago."

"No, Link. I am your teacher still," she corrected him. "Remember how we memorized the words "two" and "tow"?" She laughed lightly. "You could never tell the difference."

"Yes…I remember." Link was now a deep red color. "But how did you discover….." He was cut off by a bell ringing, soon the long table was filled with high class people, and a sheet in front of Link was lifted to reveal a plate and about fourteen pieces of silverware. He leaned over to Zelda, who knew more about these types of things. "Are these all for me?" he asked.

"I think so." Zelda had never seen so much silverware for one person either. "Just try to look like you do it all the time," she whispered back, before engaging into conversation with a rich merchant.

As they were served food, Link turned to Zelda with a bewildered look on his face. Suddenly, a tall man with black locks faced Link, talking to him after he took a bite of the food and swallowed. "What is your countenance, sir?" he asked. "I have not seen your face around."

Link noticed the man was talking to him. "What is my…what?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Your countenance…calling …name?" The man suspiciously looked closer at Link.

"Oh...of course." Link stammered. "Sorry, it's difficult to hear with all this noise… um, I am Link. And you are?" He gave the man an equally suspicious look.

"I'm Sir Raphael, one of the king's main doorkeepers." He slightly sipped a glass of wine before continuing to talk. "So, Sir Link, what sort of business do you deal in?"

"I suppose you could say I deal in ships, trade…" Link felt his ears turn slightly red.

"Oh, then you are merchant? What parts of the sea do you deal in? Have you any run-ins with pirates lately? I've heard the scum have been absolutely thriving in these parts the last few months." He sneered as he spoke.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't." Link growled through clenched teeth, his eyes sparking dangerously. "I am not a merchant. I'm a…" He was cut off by Impa, who interrupted their conversation.

"What he means is he's not a merchant, but rather a pawnbroker in disguise. You know the situation with the king and all." Impa peered at Raphael. "Don't you? So I suggest you be careful. One word and the king could have you in a noose," she stated confidently.

Raphael looked at Link with a pale expression. "Of course, please excuse me Sir. It was not my place to question you so." With that, he returned to his wine and food, trying not to attract Link's attention.

"Of course…" Link stammered, not quite sure what had just happened. Impa nodded in the direction of the dance floor, where Zelda was gazing longingly at the couples who swayed to the music.

"You might want to go and give your wife some company, Link…" Impa smiled slightly. "Oh, and don't worry over what just happened, I'm sure no one will bother you again." Impa was very wise, she always had been.

"Right, thanks, Impa." Link pushed himself back from the table, but not before tucking a tiny snack into his pocket for later. He was still hungry. He sauntered over to Zelda, and hesitantly talked to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, although it was quite obvious what she was occupied with.

"Just watching the others dance." Zelda replied, sounding far-off.

"So I see." Link smiled slightly. So that was what she wanted. "Zelda…would you…would you like to dance?" he burst out, turning a light shade of pink.

Zelda looked up in a bit of a state of shock. "I suppose…I mean, yes! Yes, of course!" She grabbed Link's hand, leading him onto the dance floor. The music began to play, slow and sweet. Link placed one hand on Zelda's hip and the other in her hand, feeling very awkward and nervous. He watched every movement she made, hardly noticing that they were already dancing. He had never danced before, but for some reason, dancing came quite naturally to Link. Soon the others had stopped, just to watch the two flow along the dance floor, like they had been doing this all their lives.

Link continued to dance, even after the music had stopped. For him, the music was as soft and lovely as ever. He looked into Zelda's eyes; all reality had left his mind. She was the same way, neither of them even noticing all the strange looks they were receiving. It was almost like they were not even there and this was all being imagined. Shortly after this, the two of them slowed their steps, as Link leaned in to tenderly kiss Zelda. The two of them met for a split second, before they noticed that the music had stopped. Both of them blushing, they made their way to the exit doors as quickly as they could without receiving more strange looks. Impa met them there, nodding towards Link, who was extremely happy that Aunt Trisha was not present.

"Well, it was good to see you again Link. I'm sure we'll meet again, perhaps sooner than you think." She turned her gaze to Zelda. "Good to meet you as well, Miss." She looked at Link for one last moment. "Tell me little hero, did you find what you were looking for?"

Link was quiet for a bit, and then looked at Zelda. "I believe I did."

Once they were back at the inn and safe inside their room, Zelda slipped on her nightgown and turned to Link. "What was all that about? The whole little hero thing?" she asked, fiddling with her ring as Link did.

"Oh…well, when I was young, I attained the nickname of little hero and she always asked me every day if I had found my treasure…I used to play pirates a lot…" he stammered, trailing off as he slipped under the covers.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Zelda sighed happily. "Pirates, eh?" she giggled as Link blew out the candle. "That sure sounds like you. Would you have liked me when you were a kid?" she asked, nuzzling up to his warm body.

"Um…" Link knew for a fact he wouldn't have. "Sure. Sure I would have. I would have been your best friend." He chuckled a little. "Now enough talking…I'm tired, goodnight."

For a moment, silence reigned. Then, Zelda's voice timidly spoke up, suppressing a laugh. "Did you really have trouble with the words two and tow?" Link groaned, putting his pillow over his head, shutting out her chatter so he could sleep.

_Deck the fanfiction with more Zelda stories, fa la la…yeah you get it. Well, Merry Christmas to all! And to all, I'll try and update soon! Hope you liked it!._


	4. The Man with the Evil Eyes

_Well, time for my next update! Here you go! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! A very important and familiar character is introduced in this chapter…_

Chapter 4

(The Man with the Evil Eyes)

Link yawned, stretching out for a moment before getting up. Slipping on his tan work shirt, he kissed the sleeping Zelda good-bye and left. It was a dreary day; fog enveloped the little town in its wake. Quiet figures passed Link on the street, but none of them spoke a word. Link found himself talking out loud to his thoughts as they seemed to prod him, eating away at his mind and heart.

_You don't belong here…you belong on the sea…a pirate captain…_His thoughts prodded him, making him lose track of what he was doing for a moment.

"It's too late for that…I'm married." Link argued with himself.

_You don't have to be…do you really care about her so much as to give her…that?_ The voice questioned.

"I gave it to her willingly. It's hers now," Link responded, getting frustrated.

_You gave it away? To a woman? Why? You need that! You worked for that! Go and get it! You cannot give it away! _The voice became louder in volume.

"Leave me alone!" Link yelled, startling a few passersby on the street. "I can give it to whomever I wish!"

_But you can't give it away to her…you aren't meant to be this way…don't you remember? The smell of the sea…the glory of finding treasure and counting your hoard? She tricked you…she deceived you…she took it away! _The voice continued, calm and flowing, with a sly tone.

"Leave me be!" Link fumed. "I'm perfectly satisfied! Don't you see? Happy, happy, happy! We're all happy!" He closed his eyes.

_Very well…but remember, you can get it all back. All you need to do is ditch her…_The voice faded out, until it could no longer be heard.

"Good morning, apprentice!" Rauru greeted Link as he walked in the door.

"Good day, sir," Link replied blandly. "I'll be in the back working on the displays if you need me." With that, Link made his way to the back part of the shop. It had been a busy night, and with the argument in his mind…Link was a bit stressed.

The day was very busy, and Rauru made several good sales as well as trades. For some reason, near the middle of the day the sun became hidden behind the clouds. The day became darker, and a westward wind began to blow.

Link heard the door entry bell ring, but did not pay attention. A shadow-like figure stepped inside, with heavy boots thudding on the ground.

"Anything I can help you with?" Rauru asked the customer kindly.

The man's voice was as cold as steel. "I'm interested in that brooch." A wave of his hand gestured to a woman's brooch studded with jewels that was almost buried on the shelf.

With a nod, Rauru lifted it from the shelf and passed it to the man, who looked it over for a short time. "I'm prepared to offer you a sum of ten shillings for this trinket," he stated in a bored tone.

Rauru was eager to make another sale, so he agreed, holding out a hand for the man to shake. Just as they were about to finalize the deal, Link slid down the ladder he had been climbing and rushed over. "Wait! Don't sell it!" Link exclaimed, stepping between the two.

"Why not? This man has just offered ten shillings for it." Rauru glowered at Link with a confused look on his face.

"Because it's worth at least a hundred shillings!" Link exclaimed, unsure of why the brooch meant so much to him. It was just a brooch. Maybe because of the man…something was not right.

The man threw back his hood, so his face was revealed. "That brooch is worth no more than fifteen shillings! You're lucky I've offered anything to you at all!" he spit through clenched teeth.

For a split second, something triggered inside Link. He wanted to punch the man. "Sir," he growled back, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You dare to ask me to leave?" the man shouted.

"No…" Link's eyes began to spark dangerously. "I'm telling you to leave. Who are you, anyway?" Link sneered. He felt something urging him to reenergize his old ways. For a moment, he surveyed the man.

He wore a large cloak, and black armor glinted under it. His fiery red hair adorned his muscular figure and dark skin. His skin was a color so deep; it was almost an olive green. He had evil eyes, eyes that seemed to bore into Link's soul. With a snicker, the man stared down at Link. He was very tall, a towering figure with a few ear piercings. Link noted in passing that he also had a very large pair of boots and an unusually big nose.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire. I am the king's advisor. And who are you, commoner?" He glowered at Link with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Link's eyes narrowed in response. "I am Link. Now leave," he ordered.

Ganondorf huffed in his throat. "This is not done yet, boy…" he warned. With a twirl of his cloak, he stalked out.

Link stayed silent for the rest of the day, his thoughts wandering from the man to pirating. He began to wonder if it was worth it for him to stay here. Perhaps it would be better without this charade, without this work, and without…Zelda. True, he was married to her, but perhaps it was too quick a decision. Maybe she would be better off without him. He did love her…that was that. If he loved her, why leave her? Yet as Link packed up for the day, his eyes could not help but wander to the harbor for a quick moment.

He shuffled his feet, sighing as he walked home. Something caught his eye as he passed a corner. A small group of fellow townspeople had gathered in front of what seemed to be a piece of parchment. Link tilted his head in interest, and made his way over to the group to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey, what's going on over here? What's all the excitement?" he asked the bustling, whispering wives and husbands.

"Read for yourself, stranger." A blacksmith pointed to the paper, making a space so Link could see.

Link peered at the piece of paper, reading the large bold letters to himself quietly. _Urgent Notice!_ _Princess missing assumed kidnapped. If any soul has information on her whereabouts, see the king immediately. Reward to the finder. _Link whistled in amazement. "If the king's giving a reward, it must be huge." A few of the townspeople nodded in agreement. "Where is the king anyway?" Link questioned.

"Don't you know anything?" the blacksmith raised an eyebrow. "The king lives on this island. There's his castle, in the distance there." He pointed through the fog, which did not particularly help Link. Yet, when he squinted, he could see the castle looming faintly in the distance.

"Well, what do you know?" Link remarked. "Thanks, I'll see you later folks!" He ran off, excited to tell Zelda about this little piece of information.

Indeed, Zelda was very excited to hear the news. "A princess? Missing? Wow, what an adventure. I wonder if she's alright?" she questioned out loud.

"I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is." Link pursed his lips in thought. "You know something else? I met this man today…an evil man. He swears his allegiance to the king as his advisor, but I don't know. Something about him just isn't right. He calls himself Ganondorf."

Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine. "Ganondorf…" she thought. "Why does that name sound so ominous?" The name itself seemed to warn of impending doom.

It was difficult to sleep that night. For Zelda, that is. Link fell asleep easily, worn out by a hard day's work. Zelda, however, was awake late into the night, thinking. Her mind wandered. Just as Link had struggled earlier, Zelda was currently having an argument.

_Look at you…you used to be a merchant's daughter. Now you're a sad excuse for a homemaker. You can't cook, you can't buy, and you stay at home all day. He'd be better off without you…_her mind taunted her.

"I love him." Zelda thought, her emotions pulling her down.

_Love…do you really love him? Or do you just feel sorry for him? Did you just fall for those broad shoulders? If he was arrested, would you lay down your life for him? You know he's a pirate. He may be in trouble with the law…will you stick by him?_

"Of course I'll stick by him! I…I admit I felt sorry for him at first, and yes, he has a good figure…but that's not why I married him! I really do love him!" Zelda argued back.

_So be it. Just know that you don't have to keep this. You weren't legally married, you know. Yes, it was done by a ship's captain, but he wasn't an ordained preacher…did you really know him that well? Can you trust him? He has a dark side you know, he could leave you for another woman…to protect yourself, all you have to do is leave him…_

Zelda felt torn inside, but just sniffed once and turned towards the window, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

In the morning, it was Sunday. The shops were closed and Link got a break. He and Zelda decided to take a stroll down to the beach and have a picnic. Of course, Zelda packed food and Link strapped the dagger to his belt.

"A dagger, Link?" Zelda questioned.

"You never know. I never go anywhere without protection," Link remarked.

"Right…well, let's go." The two strolled off, Link in his best clothes and Zelda looking extremely attractive. As they neared the beach, they passed the harbor. Link could not help it; he had to take a detour. Two men were arguing over something, and a third was watching from the ship's rail with a bored look.

"I tell you, it's the sail!" one man burst out, glaring at the other.

"No, it's the rudder," the other calmly remarked, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What's the problem here?" Link asked. The bored looking-man tilted his head at Link for a moment, noticing that he looked vaguely familiar somehow...

"They're arguing about what's wrong with this boat. It keeps springing leaks." The man's voice calmly stated as he continued to stare at Link and ponder.

Link surveyed the ship for a moment, and tapped the wood. "Actually, gentlemen, it's neither the sail nor the rudder. It's the wood." The two men stopped arguing. "You see, this wood is oak. Oak is strong, but it gets old fast. When it gets old, it rots. That would explain the leaks," Link announced, as calm and cool as could be. The two men's jaws dropped open, and the third laughed loudly. With a quick push off the ship, he landed in front of Link.

"Thanks. I didn't think they would ever shut up," the man stated. He looked young, around very early twenties perhaps. He had on a strange looking outfit, sort of like rags, but cut and sewed together. His shoulder-length blonde hair stuck out every which way, and his bright blue eyes were innocent, yet serious. He was muscular, but it was not visible to an untrained eye.

He reminded Link of Sheik…for a moment moisture blurred Link's vision, but he blinked it back. "No problem, friend." Link smiled, holding out a hand. "I'm Link. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Miguel. No need for formalities, friend. Where are you headed on this fine day?" he questioned.

"We are heading for the beach." Link smiled back towards Zelda, who was tapping a foot impatiently. "My wife is waiting, Miguel; I had better leave you for now."

"No problem," Miguel responded. "I'm sure I'll see you around. Oh, and Link? Thanks." He turned back to the two men and began to bark orders, telling them to repair the ship and be quick about it.

Once the two were at the beach, Link was even more torn than before. Ships bobbed in the distance, and the smell of the fresh sea air did nothing to help Link. It tortured him. Zelda could see his restlessness, and decided perhaps that the beach was not the best idea. "Let's walk around town some more," she suggested. Link heartily agreed to this, anything to get away from the constant pain of memories and pangs of wanting the sea. The two passed by a bad section of town, and the bar came into view.

"Hoy there, take a look at this gents!" a man shouted. He was involved with a group of his friends as they played cards. A cigar stuck out of the man's mouth as he chewed tobacco. He blinked when his beady eyes caught sight of Zelda. "Well hello there, Sweet cheeks. I tell you what, honey, you come over here, and I'll show you a good time." He burst out into laughter, spitting a bit of tobacco juice into the spittoon. He took a swig of his beer, sloshing some of it down his bushy beard. Zelda's nose wrinkled as she stared at the man distastefully.

"I don't think so…" she stammered.

"Oh come now, I insist." The man began to get up, a grin exposing his brown-stained teeth.

"You won't talk to her again like that," Link growled, placing himself in front of Zelda. "That's my wife you're speaking to."

"Or what?" the man retorted, shooting another stream of juice into the pot.

"You'll be spitting that stuff out of your ears," Link threatened.

The man stood up and knocked over his chair, his three comrades with him. "What did you say? Look at this, boys, the peacock wants to fight us, eh?" All four of them exploded into boisterous laughter.

As silent as a whisper, Link strode up, and sat down in-between the two nearest men. "Deal me in, boys."

"Deal you in? You want to get destroyed?" one man retorted.

"I said, deal me in," Link repeated, placing his pouch of spending money in the middle to bet.

With a shrug, the men sat back down and the head of the gang began to shuffle the cards. Zelda, who had no idea what was happening, watched anxiously. At least Link had found something to interest him. An hour passed, and then two. The pot of money and assorted treasures was now huge, and each man was sweating in the tension of the continuing game. Out of the six who had originally joined, two had dropped out, unable to continue betting. The pot in the middle was large enough to buy anything, even a house. Each man was about to bet all he owned.

Finally, it was time for the last bets and the revealing of the hands. Every one of them had to bet something. The short man gazed around, thinking. "I bet my pocket watch." He pulled out a silver watch, laying it on the table.

"I bet…" The tall man also thought, before pulling out a piece of paper. "I bet the deed to my boat." At this, Link perked up. A boat! A real boat! Now, if only his hand…

He suddenly realized it was his turn to bet. "Um…" He searched his pockets, which came up empty. "Well…" In a frenzied state, he burst out the first thing he thought of. They all had a good laugh about this, and accepted it, much to Link and Zelda's panic.

Then it came to the last man, who had been drinking steadily. He was also in frenzy, for he could not find anything else to bet. He stared around him stupidly, and then seemed to have a sudden flash of inspiration. "I bet…my daughter!" he burst out, motioning to the corner, where a girl stepped forward. She was a young child, obviously used to waiting long periods in the saloon while her dad drank his troubles away. Her eyes were huge and fearful, and she cringed as her father's hands waved towards her. She was scrawny and dressed in rags, and her red hair hung in tangles. Link was about to argue, but someone interrupted.

"Well, guess it's time to reveal our hands. I tell you, someone's walking away with it all." the dealer gloated.

The man all looked at the shortest in the group, who slapped his cards down on the table angrily. "Nothing." Link stated the score.

Next was a tall man, with a lean, skinny figure. He laid his cards down without a word, as solemn as could be. "No better." Link looked at the random cards. The two looked angry and stunned, as if they could not realize they had lost everything.

The main man that had his eyes on Zelda smiled slyly, laying his hand down with a smirk. Secretly, the two other men had been helping him cheat. They were going to split the winnings. Link whistled. "Uh-oh…" He turned to Zelda. "Two-pair…I'm sorry Zelda." The man laughed, and began to reach for the pot.

"Sorry! You bet all of our money!" Zelda exclaimed. "Even our clothes!" It was true, when it had been Link's turn to bet, he had bet everything, including the clothes on their backs.

"I'm sorry! Look, you're not going to wear that dress again for a long time…" Link paused. "…Because we're going to buy new ones! Full house, boys!" He lay his cards down, which were obviously higher than everyone's. The men's mouth's dropped open, and the leader froze in shock. The small child began sobbing in fear, while her father looked on in stunned silence.

"Please…please don't take my daughter," he choked out. "She's all I have."

Link silently pulled the money and goods towards him, picked out what he had bet, and nodded to the men, smiling. "It was nice playing with you men. We'll have to do it again sometime." Taking only what was his; he stepped down to Zelda, offering her an arm as they began to depart.

"I don't understand. You won everything. Why don't you take it? We're not welchers," the leader said, confused. He had never played with a man that didn't take what he won.

Link paused. "I don't need that money. You need those things more than I do. I have all I need right here." He winked. "Next time, don't bet all you own."

"Well you're one to talk." Zelda mumbled, grateful that Link had won.

They were close to the hotel when Link unhooked his arm from Zelda's. "Go ahead to the room, I'll be right there. I have something to do."

Zelda looked at his face suspiciously, but shrugged and walked inside. "See you soon."

"Yes, soon." As she disappeared from sight, Link ran in the direction of the library. He had to find out something. He hoped it was open. As the building came into sight, Link smiled. The lights were on, but…his heart sank. A figure was fiddling with the keys and the door, obviously locking up for the day. "Hold up!" he shouted. The figure paused for a moment.

When Link got close enough to see the figure up close, he couldn't believe it. It was a young woman, about his age. She had on a green skirt and a matching top. Her hair was also green, yet it was tied back. She had glasses on, and a shocked expression. "Link?" her voice questioned. It was soft, and quiet, almost like a dove, exactly as Link remembered. She had been his…crush earlier in his life.

"Saria?" he also questioned. "But…I was on Eluryh several months ago…and you were there at the store…but you were…it must have been my memory." He shook his head slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Saria slightly turned pale. "No, if you were at the general store, you must have seen…my daughter." She pushed her glasses higher up on her face. "I married, and…he left me. I came here to earn money to send back to my daughter. There are few jobs on Eluryh. But here it is quite easy to earn pay. I run the library." she whispered.

"Oh…" Link stared at her for what seemed hours, but was actually only a minute or so. "I thought you would end up at the library…I'm surprised you earn enough to live though." His eyes caught sight of a tear in her eye.

"Yes, well…" She avoided eye contact with him. "Well, I do. Link? Tell me why. Why did you leave?" She looked up into his face. "I waited…just like you wanted…I waited for a long time…"

"Saria…things happened. I couldn't help it." He gulped. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to leave."

"Link? I thought we had something. I would have waited for eternity. But…I suppose it's too late for regrets. Some things are too late to mend. Now I have too much in my life." Her emerald eyes twinkled with tears, but she wiped them on a sleeve and sniffed. "Now, what can I help you with?"

Link sighed. "Saria, you've grown so beautiful. Really, you have. I never meant to hurt you, but I'm married now." He felt Saria's hand squeeze his slightly, and jerked his thoughts back to his present task. "I need to know about a man. Give me all the information you can on Ganondorf Dragmire." Link spent the rest of the night getting public record books and researching. He found out that Ganondorf was a Gerudo, a race across the sea. He personally seemed to have no unpaid debts, and no legal records. It was extremely late into the night when Link finally finished, and he still had found out very little. He waved to Saria, promising to visit again soon.

"Link? Do visit. If you ever need anything…any information or any shelter…if you need any help. Just ask. I'm sure we'll meet again very soon." She smiled, waving back with sparkling eyes.

On the way home, Link talked to himself. That way he kept himself company and thought more deeply.

"Hm. What a life. First, I meet an evil man, and then I win a card game but get nothing. Finally, I meet my old crush, and I can't even talk to her. A missing princess… Wow. I guess my life still has its exciting moments."

Little did Link know that he was about to have more adventure than he would be able to handle…soon he would be involved in an adventure too big to fathom…

_Well, hah! This was longer than the last! Happy New Year's! As I said, important character introduced…pokes Ganon Now, hope you enjoyed it. Adventure starts next chapter!_ _Oh, and review! stares at 87 hits and 13 reviews Somebody is missing here…_


	5. The Missing Link

_Well, this is the chapter in which the adventure begins. I hope you enjoy it. I do consider this to be AU, because of the situations. In case you are wondering, the setting is around the middle/early 1700's. Oh, and I won't reader reply at the end of the chapters anymore, I'll be doing it by your profile. That is, if you ask a question or if I feel like replying. _

Chapter 5

(The Missing Link)

The day was barely beginning, and already Ganondorf was awake and pondering as he strolled slowly towards the library. He had not been able to sleep well during the night due to his simmering anger. He needed some information on this young upstart…Link. Something about him was familiar, but Ganondorf was uneasy because he could not put his finger on it. Suddenly, as he walked past the notice board, where all public information was placed, he stopped. He pursed his lips in thought, forgetting what he was doing. A bold piece of parchment had caught his eye.

"I know…" he spoke to himself. He was frozen to the spot, tweaking his memory. "I know it…its there…" Like a bolt of lightning, it struck his mind. "Well, well, well…it seems luck is on my side," Ganondorf chuckled. Then he laughed out loud, smirking to himself. There was so much to be done and so little time. He had to gather soldiers, locate the inn, and obtain the king's permission, and all before the sun arose. Unfortunately, Ganondorf accomplished all of this in a quick and concise manner. "No one will dare question me again." Ganondorf slyly let a smile creep onto his face. Now, with the king's permission, nothing would stop him.

Link was sleeping soundly from his expedition last night. The sun was just peeking over the bay, marking a new day. He was startled awake by a thundering bang on their front door, and a loud voice demanding, "Open up! By order of the king!"

Link's eyelids snapped open; he rolled out of bed and began to search frantically for an escape route. He was bare-chested and had only a pair of pajama bottoms on.

With a ramming speed, Ganondorf knocked the door down, pointing a finger towards Link, who was already half-way out the window. "Arrest him!" A group of soldiers tackled Link, tying his hands behind his back as a frazzled Zelda watched in horror.

"Wait! What are you doing? Release my husband!" she cried.

Ganondorf noticed Zelda for the first time. His eyes traveled over her face and body, coming to a stop on her shoulder, where a small birthmark lay. His eyes widened in sudden shock but he quickly regained his composure." I don't think so," he snarled. "This man has been condemned." Walking over to Link, he grabbed him by his hair, and yanked his head upwards. "Link, you are hereby placed under arrest for piracy, under order of the king." Roughly pushing him out the door and turning him over to the soldiers, he swung back around to face Zelda. Narrowing his eyes, he studied her trembling figure as she sobbed with her hands over her face. "This man is your husband?" he asked roughly. "Who are you? Where are you from? How long have you been married? Where did you meet him?" he inquired all in one breath.

Zelda sniffed before replying shakily. "My name is Zelda. I am a merchant's daughter, who was saved from the sea after my father's ship sank," she stammered. "We have been married for a few months, you can't arrest Link! He's a hero! He saved my life!" She looked away, not wanting him to see that she was not really telling the whole truth.

Ganondorf's thin lips pressed together in a calculating smile, and he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. Just maybe…this was working out better than he could ever have dreamed. This could work to his advantage, if he was very careful in his planning and no one else found out what he was doing. "I can kill two birds with one stone," he thought. Slightly rubbing his hands together, he noticed Zelda was still staring out the door in stunned disbelief. "I can return tomorrow and escort you for a visit. Don't go anywhere," he commanded. With a swirl of his cape, he left her.

Zelda had no idea what to do…she was helpless. It had actually happened; her greatest fears had come true. Link had gotten arrested. She had no idea who to go to for help at the moment. She would prepare herself and tomorrow she would appeal Link's case…it was all she could do.

Link found himself dragged to the castle, where they shoved him into the dungeon. He sprawled on his face and then was yanked up and watched as they tied his hands to an iron bar that hung above. His bare back was exposed, and he struggled like a fish out of water. He was terrified, but of course he did not let this show. He defiantly stared at his captors and acted as though this happened to him all the time.

Ganondorf began to pace back and forth, staring at Link as he finally slumped in exhaustion, tied to the iron ring with no chance of escape. "Where is your crew?" he spat, slapping Link across the face.

It was too dark and dreary in the depths of the castle for Link's eyes to adjust so quickly. He didn't lift his head as he spoke. "I don't have a crew," Link truthfully admitted.

"Liar!" Link felt a kick collide into his chest, knocking the breath out of him. "You pitiful dog…cower before your master. Pathetic, really, I expected you to be harder to capture…you disappoint me…coward," Ganondorf chortled, turning away. "The greatest pirate of all time? I don't think so."

"I'm surprised." Link let a smile creep onto his face. Those angry taunts did not really faze him. He had heard better insults from a child. "I wasn't aware that you admired me that much."

Ganondorf sneered at the pirate, his eyes ablaze. "This one needs to be taught a lesson. Twenty lashes."

"But…sir!" the guard remarked, a shocked expression on his face. "Twenty? Surely only ten."

"No." Ganondorf glared at Link. "You are right. Twenty-five. Yes, that's good." With a nod to the soldier who inflicted punishments, he left.

"Well…" the soldier wryly smiled as the guard watched. "You heard him, twenty-five lashes it is." He uncoiled the whip, pacing in circles around Link as if he were a tiger or wild beast. With a swirl and a sickening crack, the whip made first contact into its target.

Link stifled a cry, grunting with pain. He felt a trickle of blood run down his back. This hurt more than anything he had felt in a long time. He vainly tried to stiffen himself for the next lash, knowing that it would burn even more.

"One." The soldier drew back the whip, readying it for another crack. "Two." He grinned wickedly as he watched another trickle of blood splat to the stone floor.

This went on for what seemed hours. By the end of the whipping, Link was in a dazed agony. He no longer had strength to fight back when they cut his bonds and dragged him to his cell. As he felt his body thud on the stone floor, Link blacked out. It was much later that day when he awoke, late twilight perhaps. Slowly pulling himself to the cell door, Link gazed around. The awful truth dawned on him. This wasn't a dream. He really was arrested. He really was in excruciating pain, and worst of all, he really was alone.

He lay down on his stomach, so as not to aggravate his back. Reaching a hand around, he gently touched his skin, before jerking the hand back with a grimace. It was sticky with blood and grimy with dirt from the poorly-kept cell. After noticing his food, he groaned, thinking aloud. "Perfect. I'm alone, I'm in jail, and I'm in pain…now what?"

_See? I told you she would get you into trouble…but would you listen? No…you had to stay with her. Now what? _His mind taunted.

"Oh, shut up." Link mumbled. "Fine, I got arrested and thrown into jail…I'll get out…but, the next person I see is going to be sorry." He stared at the moonbeams that came through the single barred window. It was around twenty to thirty feet high above the floor.

"Link?" a soft voice questioned. "Are you there? I can't see you."

Link would know that voice anywhere. It was Zelda. "Zel? I'm here," he remarked hoarsely, standing up with great difficulty and blinking a few times. He forgot all about his threat to the next person he saw. He could just barely see a shadowy figure out the window, but it was blurry because of his tears.

"Link!" she breathed, "Oh, thank goodness. Are you alright? I came to visit you. I wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow night, but I came anyway." Her voice was full of urgency and nervousness.

"I'm fine," Link lied blatantly. "How did they know that I was a pirate?"

"Well, how do you think? I didn't realize you were so famous." Zelda retorted, throwing a piece of paper down in-between the barred windows.

Link caught the paper in midair and scanned it. "Well, this explains a lot," he admitted. It was a wanted poster. "Handsome devil." Link thought, keeping a smile down. The picture was inaccurate. It hardly looked like him at all. True, it had blonde hair and blue eyes, but the man portrayed was surely in his late twenties at least, with tattoos all over his body and a mustache. He had a muscular figure, and many earrings. "Hm." Link let his fingers massage his chin thoughtfully. "I might not look bad in a mustache."

"They have these up all over town!" Zelda exclaimed. "Yet you refuse to even glance at the notice board, Mr. I don't need to know what's going on around me, I can find out for myself!"

"Sorry! I never thought I'd have my own wanted posters…" Link trailed off. "Wow, you sure are moody lately," he stated with reproach. "I'm in prison and you're fussing at me? That won't exactly help now!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just afraid," Zelda admitted in a trembling voice. "I can't help but worry about you. What are we going to do? Are you sure they're treating you alright…I mean for a felon?" He could hear the tears in her voice.

Link looked from his dinner, which consisted of stale bread and lukewarm water, to his back, which was unbelievably torn up from the whipping...he was a bit surprised he was up and walking, even if a bit stiffly. "Yup. They treat me like a king." The drab darkness of the dungeon was enough to stifle one's spirits to the point of death, as was shown by his silent roommate, a skeleton still chained to the wall with one bony wrist.

"That's good. I was worried they were mistreating you…I wouldn't know…" Zelda trailed off for a minute. "Link, I'm going to appeal your case. I'm coming for a visit tomorrow. Ganondorf is going to escort me here."

Link's head shot up in a startled movement. "Ganondorf? That man? No. Don't let him near you!"

"Why not, Link? He seemed sincere. I truly believe that he will assist me…although he is rather coarse." she added under her breath.

"Zelda, trust me. Don't let him near you. Do you hear me?" Link ordered. "Do not let him near you. I'll get out of here eventually, and everything will be fine. Don't do anything stupid!" he barked.

Zelda yelled in return. "I won't! And stop ordering me around like I'm one of your crew! You're not a pirate! I'm not your lackey! Just…just leave me alone!" she shouted, running off before she could be spotted.

Link blinked a few times. "What happened?" he thought.

_See? I told you she would drag you down…she's only a nuisance. True, she is your wife…_

"Same thing," Link remarked, not hurt, but startled by Zelda's outburst.

_But what were you before she came along? Ruler of all the seven seas…now look at you…alone and whipped practically to death in a cell. Some upgrade._

"Just leave me alone." Link wrapped his arms around him, shivering even with what little warmth he could muster from his body...a few rats squeaked, rummaging for scraps of food that prisoners left. Link did not care for dinner like this, so he gladly allowed the rats to take possession of it.

Zelda was also having an argument. "I wish none of this had happened. It's all my fault. I should have never brought Link into this. We should never have assumed everything was alright and he could adjust to civilized life. Why did I try to change him?" A tear slid down her pale cheek, falling to the ground as she walked home.

_You are a fool. You were the one that got him captured, and now you won't even stand by him. Will you still remain faithful now?_

"Of course I will! I'm going to see him again tomorrow!" Zelda nodded in assuredness that she had answered herself and she was right. "Now, I need to rest…boy, I'm tired." She lay down, falling into a deep troubled sleep.

_Well, that's it. Pretty exciting, huh? Isn't it? Well, I thought it was. Let's see…for some reason, I felt a little off in this chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I figured what the heck? I'll leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Will Link get out of jail? If so, how? Will…will Link die! Anything is possible…_


	6. Put your Finger in the Hole

_Welpers, time for chapter six. Well, here it goes! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the encouragement guys…hugs you You are all great…_

Chapter 6

(Put your finger in the hole)

Ganondorf eagerly stepped from the dimness of the side alley onto the street outside Zelda and Link's apartment. He had been busy making arrangements and plans for his next move all day. Eyes gleaming, the king's advisor reminded the soldiers under his command what to do. "Don't damage her; just do as you were instructed. I don't want anything to go wrong with this or heads will roll." Ganondorf chuckled evilly. "I'm sure she'll soon see things our way." After the crew was briefed over the plan once more, they were sent to do their jobs, all but one who hesitated, looking at the ground.

He was a naive soldier, a new recruit to the king's navy. "I'm not so sure about this, sir." He saluted with a smart action.

"What do you mean, young man?" Ganondorf questioned impatiently.

The soldier removed his helmet, revealing long silky locks, a darker color of blue, mixed with purple. He was quite handsome for a soldier, the kind who could steal a girl's heart by simply looking in her direction. "Sir, I don't think the woman will go along with it," he timidly replied. "Perhaps we should just leave them be?"

Ganondorf was openly irritated that a newer recruit was questioning his plan. "Nonsense. My plan is perfect. How dare you insult the perfect ness of my perfect plan…State your name and rank, soldier!" he boomed.

"My name is Kafei, sir! I'm new to the navy, a grunt, sir!" He saluted again, standing stiffly and holding his breath.

Ganondorf nodded in satisfaction. "That's better, soldier. At ease. Next time, remember your position. My plan will work just as I expect it to. "Now, you will be in charge of her."

"Me?" Kafei squeaked. "Are you absolutely sure, sir? I mean, of course sir, whatever you say, but sir, I'm not sure if I'm ready. Perhaps a soldier with more experience…I'm not supposed to go abroad. I was told I could guard the castle and earn a living, sir." His deep hazel eyes pierced into Ganondorf's, clearly showing reluctance for some reason.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ganondorf barked. "Now go to the ship. I will arrive shortly." For a moment, he licked his lips, before turning towards the inn's direction. He needed this next phase of his plan to go smoothly…and then all the rest would fall neatly into place...

Zelda had packed a few things, including several papers in order to defend Link, and some snacks for him. It must be terrible eating prison food. Perhaps he could use some good home cooked bread and juicy fruits. Packing these few things in a picnic basket, she heard a polite knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked, opening the door. "Oh, Ganondorf. I've got everything ready. Do you think Link could be released today if I can prove his innocence?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"We'll have to see," Ganondorf stated flatly. "Things like this take time to sort out. But if you come with me, you'll be able to see him and appeal to the magistrate."

Hesitating only slightly, Zelda took her courage in hand, shutting the door and walking with him towards the prison, which was located near the harbor. Due to Link's warnings, which echoed in her mind, she had a vague sense of uneasiness, but forcibly ignored it. Gritting her teeth, she scolded herself mentally for being such a baby and worrying about nothing. Still, she couldn't help a shiver from running down her back, and wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the gloomy darkening of twilight.

As they passed an alley near the harbor, she stumbled over a loose rock and Ganondorf swung quickly to seize her arm. "Help her." he snapped, and several other soldiers appeared out of the shadows. They roughly grabbed her by her arms and took the basket from her.

"Wait!" she gasped in alarm, as she felt the soldier's grip tighten. "That basket has food in it for my husband. Don't crush it! What are you doing!" she cried out. "Ganondorf?..."

"Don't worry; he won't need it anymore," Ganondorf sneered at the confused woman. As she was forcibly led towards the harbor, Ganondorf picked up the loaf of bread, taking a bite out of the fresh goodness. As he began to head for the castle's dungeon, he snickered. Zelda's panicked voice was echoing over the rooftops.

"Wait! This isn't the way to the castle! Where are you taking me? Release me at once! I must see Link! I must help my husband!" Her shrieking died out as she was dragged further and further away. "Link!" The whole town could hear, but no one cared about what was going on. A few individuals near the docks were loitering around, sitting on crates and boxes, which rested on the pier. They glanced up with apparent disinterest, and then returned to their card game. The men were supposed to be loading goods on a ship, but were taking their time with plenty of "rest breaks".

Ganondorf made his way into the dungeon, catching Link seemingly asleep, curled up in some dirty straw by the corner of the cell. "Well…seems you've warmed up to this new home quickly." He grinned wickedly, his eyes piercing into Link.

"Not quite. I won't be staying here for long." Link raised his head, and frowned in surprise when he noticed Zelda was not with the man. "Where is she?" he growled, his eyes sparking threateningly.

"She has decided not to come after all apparently. However, she did give me a message to deliver in her absence. She says she no longer cares for you. She would be better off with another, more distinguished, gentleman." He cruelly sneered down at Link, knowing he wouldn't believe him at first.

"Liar! You despicable, conniving rat! We have a more powerful love than you will ever know in your entire life!" Link exclaimed as he thrust his hands through the jail bars and strained to reach the man, who kept three inches away from Link's grasping fingertips.

"Think what you like. She gave the message to me, and I have delivered it." He turned to go, and then gave one last look at Link. "Oh, and by the way, you had better get used to your new home. You'll be living here until you rot…" With a loud echoing laugh, Ganondorf exited the hall, leaving Link alone again with his only friends, the large sewer rats. Overcome with worry and confusion, Link could do nothing but shake the bars and sink back down on the straw, exhausted with fresh pain.

The day had passed more quickly than Ganondorf had thought. It was already nearly sundown. As he left the dungeon, he picked up the pace, racing to the ship and climbing aboard. "Everything in order?" he asked Kafei curtly.

"Yes, sir." Kafei nodded, showing respect to his superior, although he did not quite like Ganondorf.

"Even that last bit of cargo?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Yes sir. It's down below," Kafei admitted, silently doubting if this was the best idea.

"Very good. Then get down there and take care of it!" he shouted, bringing the ship to life. "Set sail!" he ordered. "Set course for the open sea, northwest!" The king's ship, called The Enforcer, steadily began its journey for their intended destination.

As the sun became only a glimmer behind the waves, Link pondered dark thoughts. "Why didn't Zelda come? Did I do something wrong? What does Ganondorf see? What is he doing?" Link wondered, eyes closed in thought. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the head. It startled him, and he jerked upwards, grabbing it with a hand and examining it. It was rubble…pieces of the stone.

"Link? You there? Tell me you are!" It was a voice familiar to Link, but not so he could pinpoint who it was.

"Yes…who is this?" Link peered up towards the window and saw a shadow, but he could not see physical features.

"It's me, Miguel. I'm here to free you! I brought some rope. When I toss it down, tie it around your waist. I'll pull you up. You can probably squeeze out through the bars if you suck it in. These bars are so far apart, a whale could fit through!" he exaggerated.

"Alright…" Link answered, in a daze as the rope dropped down beside him. Then he hesitated tying it around his waist. "Wait, why are you helping me?" he questioned in suspicion.

"Your wife is in trouble!" he responded. "Come on, let's go!"

He didn't have to tell Link twice, for he was already climbing despite his pain, with no fear of falling or heights even occurring to the former pirate. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He heaved, struggling to find finger holds among the stones as he pulled himself higher and higher. Miguel strained backwards as he helped Link out. "Wait, how do you know Zelda?" Link gasped, as he wiggled out between the bars, never looking back.

"She was screaming your name. Some soldiers were carrying her off. It looked like they were heading northwest." The man pulled at Link's arm, urging him to hurry. "Come on, we've got to catch them!" He began running towards the town harbor, Link stumbling along beside him.

"Wait! Why are we going to the harbor?" he asked, his eyes gleaming dangerously at his friend.

"She was taken away on a boat, about thirty minutes ago!" he responded in quick breaths. "Come on! We can borrow the Reliant!" This was the boat he had been working on earlier. It was bobbing gently beside the pier, ready to go.

Link nodded, tripping over the gangplank as he forced himself aboard. As he thudded to the deck, he was surrounded by people he didn't know, but there was no time for introductions. "Come on! Let's go! We have to get going…now!"

Miguel scrambled up to join Link, before turning to the men. "You heard him! Let's go! Obey him!" He pointed to Link's figure.

"Northwest!" Link ordered, sounding harsh and cold. "Move!" he shouted, snatching a spyglass and peering through it, spotting The Enforcer, a mere shadow on the horizon. "Why aren't we moving yet!" Link roared, glaring vehemently at any man nearby, even though he did not know him.

"Miguel? What's going on? What about the captain?" a member of the crew asked.

"Where is the captain?" responded Miguel, urgently untying the ropes that held the ship in harbor.

"Down below." The response came from high above in the crow's nest.

"Fine, just go! I'll get the captain later! Until then, listen to him!" Miguel again pointed to Link, who was now lashing out at anyone that did not make an effort to help. Slowly the Reliant creaked away from the dock, and sluggishly headed in the direction The Enforcer had taken, but she was far ahead.

The wind was whipping about the shabby sails, and the ship began to pick up speed. "Yes! That's more like it!" Link yelled, hanging over the side of the ship for a moment. "We'll catch up in no time!"

For about ten minutes, no one spoke. Link's gaze wandered around the deck as he sighed impatiently. His stomach gave a sudden growl as he spied a basket of food lying on the deck. Suddenly realizing how long it had been since he ate, he gratefully laid claim to the basket. Link settled down to a good meal, eating like he hadn't eaten in days. Not bothering to introduce himself, he watched the ship in the distance. Soon a particularly brave member of the crew approached Link, pointing to the quickly disappearing heap of food. "Are you going to eat all that?" he questioned, staring at Link as if he were an intruder.

Link paused, glaring up at the man. "Are you going to stop me?"

The man gulped, looking away. "No," he quickly replied. Shuffling his feet, he wandered to the opposite side of the ship, occupying himself with something that didn't involve the new stranger.

After Link had satisfied his growling stomach with all he could eat, he stretched a little, wincing at the waves of pain that ran through his back. He hated feeling so weak, but he just had to rest until he was healed. Another man approached Link, out of the four he had counted including Miguel; this one looked the most dangerous.

"Listen up. We don't like men just coming in and eating our food without an introduction. What do you have to say for yourself?" He was wearing thin clothes, obviously not prepared for such a quick leave.

"My name is none of your business." Link stated, not particularly in a good mood at the moment.

"Oh yes it is. You come in here and eat our food, you harass our crew. I want to know everything about you," the man growled, narrowing his eyes at Link.

"Take a number," Link muttered, unwilling to talk, yet unable to keep from responding in a smart aleck way.

The man gave Link a slight push, causing him to wince in pain. "I wouldn't talk like that if I were you." He noticed Link's bare back, chuckling. What kind of man wore nothing out in the night? "What an idiot."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Link responded.

"Why you cheeky little…" The man grabbed Link by his shoulders, pulling back an arm to teach him a lesson.

"What is going on here?" a voice rang out as clear as a bell, angry and flustered.

"Captain!" The man dropped Link, letting him fall onto the deck. "I was just questioning this intruder."

Miguel snorted in anger. "Intruder? How dare you!" he yelled, motioning to the fallen Link. "Captain, this is not an intruder."

"I'll decide that." The voice became softer. "Lift him up." The man regretfully helped Link up. When Link's eyes caught sight of the captain, his jaw dropped wide open. He heard his name breathed softly,"Link!"

Link blinked a few times, unable to say anything. "Saria?" he stammered. "It…It's impossible!"

The librarian looked equally bewildered. "What…what are you doing here?" She turned to Miguel. "You brought him aboard without consulting me? You idiot! Now he'll know our secret!"

Miguel shook his head. "No… I…I mean, yes, but listen! Don't you know who this is? This is Link! The most famous pirate ever! Captain of the White Wolfos!"

Saria blinked a few times. "Link? You…you're a pirate?" She stepped closer and the two regarded one another, each looking quite different than they had during their last meeting.

The librarian was no longer wearing a green dress, but shorts and a light green shirt. Her hair was pulled back, messy and sticking out in frizzled spots. She had torn black boots and a small cutlass in a sheath hanging from an animal skin belt.

Link was of course bare except for a tattered pair of sleeping trunks. His eyes had a weathered look to them, and his back was full of scabs and dry blood from the whipping.

"What happened to you?" both asked at the same time. Saria noticed his back, and a gasp emitted from her throat. "You first…" she softly remarked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Your back…what happened to it?" she asked tenderly, her eyes beginning to water just a little.

"Oh this? This is nothing…I've been in greater pain than this…can't think of any times right now…but anyway, I was thrown into jail, and we're going to rescue Zelda…my wife." He couldn't help but notice Saria's face grow slightly sadder. "And…what is all this? Are you suddenly a merchant?" he laughed out loud.

"Um…no. Link, I'm a pirate. This is our ship." Saria explained. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you. But I was afraid if you knew, you would stop me. I need the money… and I want some adventure. We're all pirates. So…seeing as you're one too, I guess it's all okay. But, how did you know to come here?"

Miguel stepped forward. "That would be me. I met him a few days ago." He nodded in satisfaction. "We've got to help him. He's a fellow pirate." Taking Link by the arm, he led him over to the crew. "Let me introduce you." He stopped in front of a strongly built man, who had brown hair and a nice pair of clothes. "This is Smith."

Link paused. "Wait…Doctor Smith?"

Miguel replied. "Well, part-time anyway. Actually, that's how I first suspected your past. I was surprised how much you knew about ships. Then when Doctor Smith treated you, he knew your injuries were not from a shark bite, but from a fight. When he mentioned it to me, I took the liberty of doing some research on wanted posters and recognized your description. Of course, I never expected you to be who you were, or are…or whatever." He blinked a few times, shaking his head. "I still can't believe that you're actually here! I've heard…all pirates have heard…so many stories of you and your crew. I can't wait to hear the tales you must have, but first we're here to help you."

Smith nodded, chuckling a little. "You know, Miguel has always been quite a fan of yours…Glad to see you brought me more injuries Link…" He frowned at the whipping marks. "I'll have to help you with those…"

"This is Skull…" Miguel introduced the one who had almost punched Link.

"A pleasure, I'm sure…" Link reluctantly shook hands with him, and then looked to the last man, who had backed away after talking to him about the food.

"And this is Hiro."

Link raised an eyebrow. "That's it, huh? Only four crew members?"

"Yup. That's it. Sorry, wish we had more for you…" Miguel chuckled a little. "Anyway, I think Smith can take you down…and care for your wounds. Then we can let you stay and bunk with me." He clapped Link on the back, causing him to yell out in pain. "Sorry…" He winced.

Saria suddenly looked at Miguel. "Wait, you did fix The Reliant, didn't you?" she urgently queried.

Miguel turned as white as a sheet. "Um…Skull…Hiro…tell me you fixed it."

Each of them turned to the other. "I thought you did it."

"Did what? What's going on?" Link asked.

Saira paled slightly. "You don't mean…" She looked behind them; the town could no longer be seen. "Uh-oh…this isn't good."

"What's not good? What's going on?" Link looked from one of them to the other, impatient for an answer. "Wait…tell me this isn't…" Leaning down, he placed a hand on the wood, feeling it with a hand. "Oh no…you didn't!" He glared at Skull and Hiro. "Tell me you fixed it!"

Saria stammered. "I guess they…they didn't."

Miguel ran below deck, clearing his throat, he came back up. "Bad news, people. I think we've sprung a leak."

Link vehemently pushed past them, stopping in the bowels of the ship, ankle deep in water. "I thought you fixed it! I told you this was oak! I told you it was rotten! You idiots!" He spotted the section of the leak. "You!" he pointed to Skull. "Get over here, now!" The rest watched in anxiousness as Skull bent down by Link. "Put your hand here." He pushed the pirate's hand against the wood. "There." He nodded, as the leaking slowed down. As Link stood up, another leak sprung on the opposite side of the ship. "You!" He pointed to Hiro. "Put your foot there! Bail the water!" Soon, Link had all four men plugging holes in awkward stances, and he was bailing water with Saria.

"This isn't working." he admitted. They watched water slowly begin to drip into the boat from another seam in the wood. "We're gonna die." Link stated melodramatically, closing his eyes.

"Oh, very helpful!" Saria sarcastically replied. "The way I see it, we still have time. It shouldn't fill until tomorrow's sunset. Maybe we can still turn around and make it back to land." She stared as a blanket of fog moved in above. Without warning, a sudden crack sounded as a small chip of wood gave way and seawater began to steadily pout in. "Better make that tomorrow morning," she corrected herself. The pirates gave up, un-raveling from their positions and trying the best they could to stop up the holes with whatever was nearby. They all climbed the stairs that led above deck, sloshing through the water, which now reached to their calves.

The crew turned frantically to Saria. "What are we going to do, captain?" Hiro asked with the fear evident in his voice.

Before she could answer, Link interrupted with a reply. "Okay gentlemen. From this point on, no matter what we do, The Reliant will flounder…I believe you will get your adventure, Miss Saria." Link stared at her with a wry expression, and then turned away, shaking his head with a dry laugh. "I guess Zelda's going to have to rescue herself. Our hands are going to be full rescuing ourselves. How, I don't know…I hope you guys know how to swim."

_Hope you liked this chapter! Poor Link's in a lot of trouble…send some Baywatch crew this way…oh yeah. Oh, by the way, if you haven't noticed already, I've added a little to my profile so you can see how much of the next chapter is done and when I plan to put them up!_


	7. A Fateful Meeting

_Well here's the next chapter! I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and I only hope you enjoy it more! This is so much better compared to my first story…(is embarrassed) Oh well…_

Chapter 7

(A fateful meeting)

Ganondorf leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on top of the table, where mud dripped from them onto the wood. He was pleased that everything was going his way. Around him sat his crew, eagerly listening to their superior. "So, that's my plan. I know, it sounds a bit strange if you are a normal soldier, but if you understand it, it is without flaw." He closed his eyes, waving a hand towards the young, homesick soldier who was not listening, at least not as close as the others. "Go down to the cargo hold and supply the girl with food. It wouldn't do to have her fainting along the way."

With a nod, Kafei stumbled down to the lower deck, where he could still hear the jeers of men above. "Don't forget to kiss her! Go take care of your little pet!"

As he arrived on the scene, his eyes rested on the sad-looking, scratched up girl, and he felt deep pity. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, regarding Zelda for the first time.

"What?..." Zelda lifted her head, a throbbing bump from her head made her woozy. "What happened? Where am I?"

"It looks like you've been knocked out…you have a large lump on your head, but it should be alright…you're on The Enforcer, the fastest ship in the king's navy. You have been given the honor of staying in Lord Ganondorf's high company." He quoted the words just as he was instructed to.

"Ganondorf? A Lord? Hah!" She spat on the floor. "I can't believe I was so foolish…" she muttered. "Wait, Link!" She squirmed against the ropes which bound her fast. "Link! I must get back to Windfall! Link must be worried sick! Please!" Her tear-stained eyes looked straight into the hazel youth's. "Please help me!"

"I'm sorry…I can't…you'll never get back to Windfall now! We're already hours away!" He really did feel sorry for her…and Zelda knew this.

"Please! Don't you have someone you love?" she blurted out, struggling against the ropes.

Kafei's heart softened entirely. "Yes. Yes I do." With a few glances towards the door, he bent down beside her, quickly slicing through the ropes with a dagger. "Listen to me. Don't be foolish. I'll take care of you, and you will be safe. I didn't want to mention this to the crew, so I didn't. But I was watching last night, and someone was following us…now, they're gone…but I'll bet my armor it was your Link." He paused. "Everything will be alright…I know." Zelda had suddenly turned quite pale. "Are…are you alright, Miss?" he questioned. When he noticed what was going to happen, he scrambled to grab a bucket for her…

After emptying the contents of her stomach, Zelda groaned. "My name is Zelda…" she moaned.

"It's sea sickness Zelda, it happens all the time." Kafei rubbed her back awkwardly. "Don't worry; it happens to all first timers on the sea."

"That's strange…I've been sailing before." Zelda stammered. "I've been sailing many times before. Why now? Oh well. Wait, why are you helping me?" She glared at the young soldier.

"Because of many reasons." Kafei admitted truthfully. "I despise Ganondorf, I know how you feel, and I think you deserve to have what you want." He scampered back to the door, setting a plate down near her and sitting cross legged so he was facing her. "Here you go. It's for when you're hungry again. Don't worry."

Zelda felt something inside her yearn for Sheik. He was like Kafei in many ways, but somehow…they were almost one and the same. She took a liking to him immediately. "Thank you…wait, what is your name?" she asked the boy, who was retreating back to the surface.

"Kafei. My name is Kafei." The blue-haired youth answered as he disappeared from sight.

"Kafei…" Zelda smiled to herself as she thoughtfully took a bite of the food. She had made a friend.

Meanwhile, in the town of Windfall, a certain ship was docked for a short time, as a woman made her way back to it. She had found out what she needed to know from the townspeople. Now she could take the chase. Sadly, the soldier did not know as much as she had expected. It mattered little. Now that she knew where he was headed, she could catch up in no time.

As her feet gracefully landed on the deck of her ship, a brunette lifted her head upwards. "Well, look who returns. Were you right?"

The woman smiled. "What do you think?" She tossed a dagger in the air, twirling it and swiftly catching it again. "Now, we take the chase. It should not be far now."

"Righto." The brunette took her place at the helm. "Where to?"

"That would be northwest. You can run, but you can hide." She gazed into the thick fog which billowed over the ocean in waves.

Link sighed deeply; staring at the ship's half that was still above the water. "Why? Why did you have to sink this ship, tonight?"

Saria shoved Link a little, being careful not to touch his back. "It's just water, stop being so dramatic."

"That water is below freezing. You would freeze to death within an hour of floating in it. Unless of course you have hardly any clothes on." Link referred to himself. "I won't survive long in this."

"You give up hope too fast. Something will happen. You'll see. Things will look up soon," Saria stated with confidence.

"Tell me, Saria, how long have you been a pirate?" Link questioned, with a frustrated tone as he fingered with a rope.

"Oh, I would say about a few months, why?" she asked, trying to keep a cheery disposition.

"And in the course of those three months, have you ever been beaten, had any major injuries to your crew, any deaths, or any trouble with the law?" he asked quietly.

"No. No, not really," she admitted nervously.

"That's what I thought." Link turned to look at her, before continuing. "Don't act as if you know all about pirating, Saria…you don't know." His deep blue eyes gazed into her emerald colored ones.

"I wasn't trying to. I only wanted to make you happy," she quietly whispered.

Link was taken aback. He felt a bit guilty at this remark he had made. "Hm…keep it up," he simply stated.

Miguel lost his footing for a moment as the ship bobbed even deeper. "It's sinking faster." His voice clearly displayed nervousness. "Link? If you die, can I have a lock of your hair?" he chuckled at his joke.

Link, however, was not amused. "Gee, thanks for your sympathy for my dead body." He rolled his eyes and stared into the fog, closing his eyes for a split second.

About ten minutes later, it was nearly a sunken ship. "Well folks, that's it." Link turned to the crew, crossing his arms as they crowded near the head. "I think we're about finished here." Another lurch threw Hiro towards the railing. "I'm positive we're going to sink. I'd give it five minutes tops."

Miguel cocked his head for a moment. He walked over to the hallway which led to the source of the leaks…he could see a waterlogged figure crouching in the shadows! Without a moment's hesitation, he scampered down and grabbed the thing, pulling it to the deck. He let go of it, and listened to its breathing. The group of five stared down at it in wonder.

Link gaped in surprise. "It's…it's a girl." It was a very waterlogged, soggy girl. She was hunched over, soaking wet and shivering. "Who the heck are you?" He knelt down beside her, looking her over for a moment.

"My…my name is Anju," she whispered as she lifted her head. She had gentle blue eyes, and coppery red-brownish hair. "I'm sorry. Please don't throw me overboard. I'm a stowaway. I just wanted to find Kafei!"

Link scowled down at the young woman. "Kafei? Who's Kafei?"

"Kafei is my fiancé. He joined the king's navy, or so I heard. I just wanted to find him so I have been looking on boats in the harbor. Please don't throw me off…please. Help me." she begged, her hands clasped together tightly.

Link closed his eyes briefly with a frown. "I think you've made a terrible decision, personally. We won't have to throw you overboard, because we're all going shortly. We're in such trouble ourselves right now I don't think we can help you much. I sure hope you know how to swim." He paused for a moment. "Wait, who are you? I mean, where do you come from?"

Anju's watery blue eyes looked up into Link's for a moment. "I don't know… really. Don't be angry, I'm not lying. I don't remember anything about my past…all I know is I need to find my fiancé."

Link pursed his lips for a moment, and frowned at her, wondering what had happened. "She doesn't know who she is? I wonder…could she be the missing…no." Link shook his head. Now was not the time for that. He sighed. "If by some miracle we get out of this, I suppose we can at least help you get back to shore. After that, you're on your own!"

Suddenly, a yell echoed out from within the fog. It was a strong voice, loud and mature. "You there! Where do you come from?" it asked, fading into nothing. For a moment, it was doubtful that it had ever been there to begin with.

Saria started in fear, and then opened her mouth to reply, but Link clapped a hand over it, shushing her. "Hold on." Approaching the side of the ship, Link peered into the thickness of the fog. It was difficult to see anything. "From the sea," he answered, cool and collected.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then a rope appeared, uncoiling harmlessly on the deck. "Tie this around you. We'll haul you aboard one at a time. We can tell you're sinking." Link made sure Saria went first, despite the old saying that the captain goes down with the ship. He was the last to go. Quickly, he tied the rope around his waist, as the water was lapping about his shoes, and swung over to the new ship. Before he could even gain his footing, he was thrown to the deck, gagged, blindfolded, and smacked hard across the back of the head. He sagged against the deck, stunned, and apparently was thought to have blacked out as his arms were roughly tied behind his back.

"What sort of ship is it?" he heard a voice asking. It was very familiar but somehow he couldn't pinpoint it. It sounded far away, but he was close enough to hear it.

"I can't tell hardly anything, except that it is…was very rotted. It's sunk now. Since we saved them, we have to deal with them," another voice answered, also very familiar to Link.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but do you mind untying me?" Link moaned, unable to see and smarting terribly on his tender back.

As he heard them turn and approach, there sounded a very audible thumping and a gasp. "What? No…no, it's impossible." He heard footsteps come closer and sensed a figure leaning over him as hands grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. "Stand up." He heard an order.

Link struggled to get his footing and balance, hearing another series of gasps. A hand, rough and strong, slowly undid his gag and blindfold. Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He gaped, mouth wide open. Finding out Saria was a pirate…that was a shock. But this…this was once in a lifetime, unbelievable luck.

A young man was staring back at Link. He had a rope wrapped around his wrist, and a dirty blonde hair color, tangled and messy. Beside him was a man of very large girth, shaking his head in disbelief as a delighted grin slowly spread across his face. By their dress, they were obviously pirates. "Oh no…" Link closed his eyes, muttering to himself. "Please let this be a dream…please let me wake up!" He reopened his eyes and the figures remained, looking as shocked as ever.

"Bloody Hell! Cap…captain?" The blonde asked. "Tie me to the mainmast and skewer my liver!" Saria muffled a few sounds, but she was also tied up, with the rest of her three crewmates.

"Kinru?" Link blinked in blatant disbelief. "How in the blazes did you get here? Why? How do these things happen to me?" he asked, talking to no one in particular. "Oh boy. You sir, were almost late. A few more seconds, and we wouldn't have met again until Davy Jones' locker. Lots of explaining to do…first of all, untie them, and then we'll get to answering questions…" Link ran a hand lovingly over his ship's railing. "She's just like I remember her."

Unable to continue thinking straight, the two cut the bonds of the others, and questions were answered from all three sides. Link found out that his crew of three had been unable to continue pirating with no captain. There was no guidance.

"Listen, men. I'm not asking for your help," Link paused. "I'm telling you. Your captain is back, and you will help me." His eyes glittered in the moonlight. "First, I need some clothes." With that, he turned and walked into his old room. Everything was as he had left it, to Link's satisfaction. Fitting himself into an old plundering suit he had buried in a trunk, he came back out. Something was different about him…he looked as if a shadow had intertwined with his soul.

Kinru stepped towards Link, his eyes confronting and questioning. "Why? Why did you leave?"

Link rolled his eyes in return. "I didn't. Garian stuck me with a dagger. We got into a fight, and it's kind of a long story."

Siekken slid down from the crow's nest. "And that girl? Zelda? What happened to her?" he asked.

Link was hoping this wouldn't come up. "She…she ended up on a deserted island." He didn't mention that he was married to her.

"Where are we going?" Siekken fired.

"Who's this girl?" Saria glared daggers at Link for a moment.

Link held his hands up. "Whoa there. The girl I met about a year ago. It doesn't matter really…we're going to catch someone…the person that has my ring."

Kinru gasped. "I see. You want revenge on the person, right?"

Link paused for a moment. Technically this wasn't true, but he would have wanted the ring back, so he agreed. "Yes. Exactly."

Dondollo nodded and vigorously shook Link's hand. "Welcome back, captain. The ship has missed you. You belong together."

"I'm glad to be back…" Link smiled, flexing his hands. He could feel it. Just running a hand along his old dirty, ragged clothes made him feel he was infused with power.

"Wow, you clean up real good Link." Saria frowned sarcastically. "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't have time for pirating!"

"I'm not planning on pirating…" Link's voice was low and sounded tired. "I plan on catching that person as soon as possible." He waved towards Anju, who was whimpering in fear. "I'll deal with your problems later. Let's see…" he did a short head count of the group.

"Ten total, including me and whiny…and Saria." He glanced towards Anju. "Well, looks like the White Wolfos has a new crew. Let's get going." Pointing at random people, he began to issue orders. "You, you, and you! Go get the sails unfurled, and get us going top speed that direction! You, you have crow's nest. You, start curling that rope! You…" He stole a glance at Anju and Saria. "Both of you get dinner started."

Saria looked indignant while Anju had a terrified expression on her face. "I will do no such thing! Who died and made you captain?" Saria growled, a spiteful look on her face.

Link smiled as if in a pleasant mood. "If you don't get to doing what I told you to, it might be you." he stated, as the fake smile faded, leaving only a deadly stare.

She stood her ground for a moment, and then slowly turned, heading with Anju down into the bowels of the ship, where the galley awaited. Everyone hastened to their duties, except Link, who, left alone, walked to the side of the railing and let out an audible groan, whispering to himself. "Zelda…hold on. I will find you. I promise. If I have to search all of the seven seas…I won't give up."

_That was a cool chapter. I liked it. Anywho, thanks for all your reviews! Hope you enjoyed it too! I've been sick with an evil cold, so sorry it didn't come sooner!_


	8. We're not meant for this

_Well, time for the next update. Hope you like it. So glad you all liked the last one. (shouts to those under my command) Bring it up mates!_

Chapter 8

(We're not meant for this)

Saria frowned deeply as she mixed a few spices into a boiling kettle. She wondered if Link truly meant what he had said. Her mind flashed back to a memory, seemingly recent, yet many years old…

"Oh Link! It's so nice of you!" the girl exclaimed, pushing her glasses up once more. She pulled the flowers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "They're lilies! My favorites!" She continued to swing her legs over the edge of the pavement, watching the town's actions with interest. "Thank you so much!"

The boy sitting beside her glanced in the distance for a minute. "Yeah, sure, whatever, you're welcome, Saria."

The green-haired girl frowned slightly. "You're supposed to say something else!"

"Huh?" Link suddenly seemed to notice her. "Like what?"

"I don't know…" Turning a bit pink, she scooted over closer to the teenager. "Something romantic." She looked him in the eyes, her heart all a flutter. Link was the cutest boy on Eluryh, and he had plenty of girls to choose from. There was that Malon…wait, she was Sheik's girlfriend. Well, there was that Ruto girl…wait, she had moved away a month ago. Well, the point was, he could have any girl he wanted, yet he chose her.

"Um." Link glanced in the same direction he had before, and stood up all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, Saria, I have to go."

The young girl's expression turned quizzical. "Why?" she asked in a crestfallen tone. As Link began to take off to his destination, Saria thrust a hand out. "Wait, Link!"

Glancing back for just a moment, Link's mind searched frantically for a romantic saying. "I promise I'll come back for you! Wait for me…" With that, he disappeared around a corner.

Saria turned a slight shade of red, closing her eyes in bliss. "What a romantic saying! I'm the luckiest girl in Eluryh."

Link panted, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "Wow…" Noticing his friend was staring at him, Link straightened and slicked his hair back. " Um…I mean, it was too easy."

Sheik burst into a hysterical laughing fit. "Yeah, right! You nearly peed your pants, man!"

"Did not!" Link punched his friend, who continued to laugh crazily, sucking in breaths occasionally.

"You turned so red! You couldn't figure out what to say!" Sheik was having a difficult time breathing. "Admit it! You can't talk to girls!" He was rolling on the ground by now, clutching his side.

Link slyly smiled. "That's not true. I talk to you all the time…"

Sheik stopped laughing, sat up suddenly, and glared at Link. "I'm not a girl," he stated, in a warning tone.

"Oh, you aren't?" Link casually looked at his best friend. "I hadn't noticed." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Okay, I get it…" Sheik growled after a few minutes of Link laughing. "Fine, you did it. Big deal."

"You're darn right I did it." Link sighed, and leaned back, unaware that Saria was listening in, hidden behind some barrels in the alley. "Next time, Sheik, think of a better dare than just to sweet talk a girl."

Saria was unsure of what she had just heard. "Link?" she thought. "Surely he wouldn't…" Before she knew it, she found herself with tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's it then!" she yelled, stepping out and revealing herself. "This was all a dare! You never cared about me at all, did you, Link?" she cried, her heart broken in two.

The blonde teenager blinked in surprise. "Saria? What? No, I…Saria, wait!" But the hysterical girl had already fled the scene, not waiting to hear his frantic apology.

The memory skipped ahead to another scene, where Saria was sitting alone in the moonlight, her breath escaping in soft gasps, vapor rising as she exhaled. Her head snapped in the direction of footsteps, and she turned away coldly. "What do you want?"

"Saria…about the dare. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't." Link replied softly. "I may not be here someday. I just…want you to know how I feel before that happens."

"Forget it! I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone!" she snapped, ignoring him completely.

"Saria…I agreed to the dare because…I…I've always liked you. I…just wanted you to know that." She heard his footsteps disappear, and something hitting the ground with a soft thud as they faded completely.

Curious, she turned around for a moment, letting an audible gasp escape her thin lips. "Link?" Shifting off of the barrel she was sitting on, she tip-toed over to the gift he had left. "Lilacs," she softly stated, lifting the small bouquet of the flowers to her face. She ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers and going indoors to add them to the bouquet she already had. "He's sweet. What a…a wonderful guy." She glanced out the window. "Oh well. I'll talk to him later this week about it." Little did Saria know how long it would be before she would see Link again…

"Hey!" Saria snapped out of her musings as the angry cry cut through her flashback. Blinking, she quickly moved the pot that was boiling over, burning a finger in the process. Anju was glaring at her, shaking her head in disbelief. "Honestly. I've been telling you to take it off for at least ten minutes…where do you go?"

Sucking on her injured finger, Saria shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking." Changing the subject, she gave Anju a slight smile. "Tell me, why are you so…wimpy and meek? You really didn't put up much of a fight when he kept ordering you around."

Anju laughed to herself. "True. I didn't. I figured out it would be better to just do as people say when I was a little girl. I've been a kind of scaredy cat ever since. I don't like to argue and make waves." She stirred her own soup pot for a while, and then her eyes began to mist up with a far-away look. "Sometimes it gets me into trouble. I truly miss him." She bit her lip as the tears began to spill over.

"Your fiancé you mean?" Saria responded. "Tell me about him."

Anju was only too happy to comply. "Kafei…he's the sweetest man you'll ever know. He's got the most luscious hair, and the deepest eyes…he's simply…amazing." Anju's eyes were shining brightly. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Well, that's going to have to wait." Link revealed himself, arms crossed and lips firmly pressed together. "I came to see what's cooking. The crew is getting hungry." Sauntering over to Saria's cauldron, he lifted a ladle to his lips and sipped a bit of the steaming broth. A few choking sounds came from his throat, but he closed his eyes and swallowed. "What did you put in this?" he asked Saria, his mouth twisted in a grimace.

"Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Some fish, some spices, more fish, more spices, I might have spilled a bit of wine in it, some sugar…"

"Enough!" Link shouted, with a disgusted look on his face. "Didn't you have any cookbooks in your library?" He whirled around as Saria's expression turned from shock to fury.

"You!" He pointed at Anju, who was cowering beneath his shadow. "Let's taste yours." With a resigned look on his face and a sigh, Link hesitantly lifted a spoon to his lips, tasting Anju's soup. He swallowed, and an almost gleeful look replaced his sour attitude. "Now this is food! What is this?" Link asked, as he licked his lips and inhaled the aroma deeply.

Anju turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "Thank you sir, it's my own recipe. It's…um… called…" she was cut off by Link interrupting.

"I don't give a care what it's called. Just make more of it." He sat down on a stool nearby, looking closer at Anju. "Tell me, what do you remember of your past?" he asked.

Anju closed her eyes for several moments, trembling slightly and chewing her lip with her teeth. " I don't remember much…I remember…I wasn't allowed out much. I used to look out the window at the sun and watching other children, and want to go out and play. I never had many friends, but no matter how much I begged, the people who took care of me wouldn't let me meet other people. But I was loved by someone. I was loved greatly. Something happened, and I never saw them again. I remember wandering the streets being frightened, and hungry…and alone. I was found and taken in as a servant at the local inn when I was around ten. I can't remember anything else…before that, I mean," she stammered. "About a year ago I met Kafei, and all of a sudden, I meant something to someone again." A sweet smile transfigured her face, making it suddenly seem beautiful. "He didn't care that I was a nobody with no prospects and with nothing planned for the future. I couldn't stand it when he left. I only hope it was nothing I did…"

"I see." Link frowned, frustrated that he couldn't figure out more about her and turned away from her, towards Saria. He pointed towards Anju and ordered, "Leave us alone for a minute." Anju did not need to be told twice. Like a subdued dog with its tail between its legs, she quickly slunk up the stairs out of the galley.

Saria pursed her lips, looking at Link as if he were a wild animal. "What? Do you want to criticize me some more?" she growled.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you." Link regarded her for a moment. "Saria, what's wrong? You seem so…sad."

"Of course I'm sad, you idiot!" Saria yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm being treated like a piece of dirt, my only ship is shark chow, my crew is losing any respect they may have had for me before, and to top it all off, the man I still love is now married!" she blurted out, before realizing what she had said.

Link blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "You…you love me?"

Saria closed her eyes tightly. "Of course I do, you idiot," she softly remarked. "I thought you would have figured that out…a long time ago."

Link couldn't find words to say; they all seemed to get caught in his throat. "Saria…"

"I don't care, Link. I don't care," she lied. "I just want to know why. Why did you leave me alone for so long? That night, after the dare? Remember?" she asked, her green eyes filling with tears. "Why?"

"I couldn't help it." Link helplessly shrugged, remembering the night he became pirate captain. "It was something that was beyond my control." Deeming the conversation to be finished, Link began to head back up to top deck, where he was most needed.

"Tell me, Link," Saria whispered, her head bowed. "Was it worth it? Would you have stayed…if you had a choice? What would you have chosen?"

Link lifted his head slightly, not bothering to face the woman. "If I could have chosen?" he remarked, just as quietly. "At the time, I would have chosen…you." With that, he disappeared, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, on the Enforcer, Kafei was getting tired of Ganondorf's constant bragging. He didn't dare say so, but he was really becoming annoyed. He listened as the king's advisor repeated his plan to the other eager soldiers for the fiftieth time.

"For after I initiate this whole plot, they'll be no one to stop me from taking over Hyrule! That's why we're doing this in a secret location. No one will suspect. That girl in the cargo holds the whole key to me ruling the entire country. Luck is finally smiling upon my superior intelligence."

Rolling his eyes, Kafei decided to check up on Zelda. She was reading a book at the moment, her only enjoyment. She glanced up as the soldier entered, and then went back to the book. It was much more interesting than talking.

"Hello." Kafei wryly smiled. "I had hoped I wasn't that boring."

Zelda returned the smile, putting down the book reluctantly. "I suppose I can talk to you then. What about?"

"I don't know. I just figured you'd rather talk with a real person than be alone with a book," he replied, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me about your loved one. You said you had someone you loved. Who?" she asked as she fiddled with her ring.

"Her name is Anju." Kafei closed his eyes and smiled. "She's very pretty. I love her so much. I'll never forget her. I…" he paused.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, noticing he had turned a bit pale.

"If I tell you this, you must swear never to mention it. I could get executed." His eyes closed for a moment, before reopening.

"Kafei. You know I will keep all your secrets." Zelda gave him a reassuring look.

"I was not supposed to be on this boat. I signed up to work as a king's bodyguard. He's a great leader, and I wanted to serve my country, protecting him. Now I'm serving under Ganondorf. The name alone leaves a bad taste in my mouth. He's evil, I can sense it, and I don't trust him... Now that I'm out to sea, Anju will be wondering where I am. I never even got a chance to tell her I was leaving. Now she will be dying of worry. Poor Anju. I never wanted to worry her at all. I can only pray that she will wait for me to return. Her employers, the only family she has, are very poor. I joined the king's navy to make some money for us…now, I don't even know if it was the right thing anymore." The youth ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"And how did you meet her?" Zelda asked, deciding that this was much more interesting than her book after all.

"I met her in the inn where she works as a maidservant. I went for dinner and she served my meal that night. She seemed so sad…and yet so gentle. She was so graceful, like a princess in rags. She was so pretty and yet as timid as a frightened deer. I couldn't take my eyes off of her all night. After I left, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I went back again the next night, and the night after, and so on. When I finally got up the courage to talk to her, I became more and more intrigued as I heard her story. She's an orphan who remembers almost nothing of her childhood. She's so fragile and alone…and all I want to do the rest of my life is to love her enough to make up for the emptiness she has now. I love her more than I could say. I love her more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. I can't sleep at night wondering what's happening to her now…"

"Hm." Zelda thoughtfully placed a finger to her mouth. "She's fine…I'm sure. If you love each other so much, it shouldn't be a problem. She'll wait for you. My husband has had his share of problems." It sounded so strange saying that. It was then that something caught her eye. "What?" she said softly, taking off the ring.

There was something glimmering on it in the dim light cast by the lantern above her head…it looked like…words? She squinted, and then noticed Kafei had glasses in a pocket on his tunic. "Give me those!" she ordered, snatching them before the soldier could say anything. Lifting it above her head, she threw the glasses to the ground, crushing the lens free of the frame with her shoe and picking up the glass.

"You…just…smashed my reading glasses." Kafei stammered, watching in disbelief.

Zelda used the lens to magnify the spot, and amazingly, she could see words. She read out loud, not even noticing that Kafei was still there and listening. "A treasure beyond all that you find, the richest treasure lies inside…Seek what you find, find what you seek…to be your strongest, you must be weak…" she finished. "Hm? What does that mean? Why is there an inscription? Did Link know about this?" she questioned.

Kafei opened his arms, staring at Zelda in disbelief. "You broke my glasses!" Zelda sighed, and shook her head, smiling all the while.

"In a way, Kafei, my husband never really left me…I think there's a bit of him in you." She winked.

Meanwhile, another ship was nearing the Enforcer, faster than anyone would suspect. The brunette saluted to the captain, nodding in satisfaction. "We're coming up on them now." she reported.

Tetra, who had been hot on Link's trail ever since Eluryh, had no idea how far away she really was from Link. "Excellent, Rashia. I'm pleased. I hope Link is still thriving. I'll catch up to him. Oh, I'm sure he'll remember me. But if he doesn't, I'll jog his memory, oh yes. He'll fight, he'll beg, he'll cry, and then…he'll die." She burst into laughter. "I've been after that ring for years…and I'll never give up. His treasure is almost mine…"

_Do I sense some hostility? Perhaps. Now, just a few little notes. Cold is gone! Huzzah! And hope you enjoyed a well-deserved update._


	9. After him! After her! After who?

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. This is where it all begins to come together…But not quite all of it. Sorry it took so long, but I worked on this a bit harder and I had a lot of business lately…_

Chapter 9

(After her! After him! After who?)

Zelda found herself sleeping a great deal more than usual, and she didn't mind this in the least. She had found plenty to muse about while she was drowsing. What could the inscription on the ring mean? Surely Link knew about it. She knew he would come after her, even if he had to move heaven and earth to do so. The only thing to consider was when he was going to arrive. She found herself dozing off again...

A loud booming noise awoke her from her peaceful slumber with a start. It was followed by a confusion of cursing and yelling. At first, Zelda was deathly afraid and she found herself holding her breath to listen. "We're being attacked!" she thought in horror. Then, another thought wiped her mind clear from any fears. "Link!" her instincts urged her out of the hammock and up the stairs. However, when she arrived out on deck, she began to have doubts. Shaking these aside, Zelda shouted Link's name, desperately hoping he would appear among all the confusion. Smoke hung thickly in the air, but she could see figures appear and disappear, and hear the clanging of swords. An occasional gunshot echoed among all the fighting, clanging, and yelling.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a split-second glimpse of a blonde figure swinging over beside her and she turned with her arms extended. She felt someone tightly grab her, and push off of the deck, swinging over to a ship floating beside the Enforcer.

"Well, well, well…" Zelda's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice and she gasped as she looked into the face of her rescuer, as another pirate roughly began to tie her hands behind her back. "I remember you."

Zelda cringed inwardly at the sneer on her rescuer's face…Tetra? Wait, this wasn't Link's ship! Tetra tilted her head slightly, as a gleam entered her eye. "Were you yelling for Link? Why would you be looking for him?" she asked, smiling a rotten smile.

"Why else?" Zelda snapped. "He is my husband." Hearing her own words, she gasped, and bit her lip in horror, but it was too late to take them back.

"What!" Tetra drawled, her eyes wide with surprise, and a devious smirk spread across her lips. "My goodness. What a turn of events. It seems lady luck is on my side." She stifled a laugh. "I won't have to hunt for Link…he'll come to me!"

Zelda tried to run, but was roughly yanked back to the main mast, and tied into place. "Let me go! You'll be sorry! Let me go!" she shouted, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Rashia watched in glee. "Looks like we hold the cards now, don't we, Tetra?" she commented, her voice soft, yet menacing.

Tetra watched as the Enforcer slowly drifted further and further away. "Yes. That pitiful man, Ganondorf, and his ship have been crippled for a long time. I've taken his pride, and also his only means of travel. You did shred his sails, right?" She turned towards Rashia.

"Of course," Rashia replied in a sticky sweet voice. "They won't be going anywhere fast…"

"Good." Tetra inhaled the salty sea breeze for a moment. "Link…you're mine." She spat on Zelda, turning and stalking away.

If she was only able to see a little further, The White Wolfos was practically upon them and overflowing with activity. Everyone was doing something, preparing for battle. The Enforcer was only a few miles away, so they would meet before sunset. Link would make sure of that. He was eagerly waiting to board the ship, standing with a rope in his hand and determination filling his spirit.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was absolutely furious. A few of the soldiers were considering jumping ship just to escape the captain's rage. "You let her go!" he roared in disbelief, pitching a table over the side of the ship into the sea. "You let her go!"

Kafei cringed, but kept a calm look on his face. "She was captured, sir. There was nothing anyone could do to save her."

"You really don't know, do you?" Ganondorf growled, his blood pounding in his head. "You don't know anything, do you!" he yelled, a threatening look on his face. His teeth were clenched together; his veins on his forehead were bulging.

"I know more about her than you, I'm sure!" Kafei suddenly exploded, his anger clearly showing for the first time since he had joined the navy. "A faultless plan! Hah! This was the most brilliant plan I've ever seen!" he sarcastically yelled back.

"Alright, tell me, what do you know?" Ganondorf glared with his eyebrows furrowed.

"She's married to Link, she loves to read, she's sailed quite a few times before, and she's smart!" Kafei spat, his eyes sparking towards the man.

"You idiot!" Ganondorf knocked the young soldier back onto the deck with a swift punch. "You know nothing! She's royalty! She's the princess!"

A chorus of gasps echoed out from the crew, including Kafei, who simply gaped. "How…how do you know that?" he whispered, a hint of sudden fear entering his tone.

"I was there with her when she was born! I watched her grow up until her third birthday when the king sent her away to stay safe with that merchant. She was supposed dead, but somehow she must have escaped when his ship sank! The king has given up hope of ever seeing her again, but I recognized her right away by her birthmark! Now she's been taken by that…" Before he could finish, another thought occurred to him. "Wait, did you say that she was married?…she's not married anymore! Link's dead in the dungeon!" he roared, grabbing Kafei by the shirt. "And I'm going to marry her, which means that someday, I'll take the place of that fool of a king! Don't you know his days are numbered? He's dying…Link's dead, which means that someday soon, I will rule!"

The young soldier glared in defiance. "I wouldn't be so sure. I saw a ship following us. It won't be long now before it catches up..."

Ganondorf drew his dagger and held the cold steel against the blue-haired youth's neck, pressing down ever so slightly. "You knew someone was following us and you didn't speak of it? That's treason…penalty of death…"

Before any of the soldiers knew what was going on, there was a shuddering crash that knocked most of them off of their feet and they were suddenly swarmed by pirates with swords swinging onto the deck. "We're being attacked!" It was the only thought going through the minds of the captured crew. They truly didn't have a chance. Ganondorf retreated to the other side of the ship, his back rubbing against the wood railing, as if letting him know he had reached a corner and was pinned. Out of the fog, Saria and Anju both stepped into view.

"Anju!" Kafei exclaimed, shocked and overjoyed. "Anju! You're alright! Anju, what are you doing here!"

Anju's face showed relief, and then overwhelming fear. "Kafei!" She looked at Ganondorf, who was still holding the soldier with the blade at his exposed neck. "Let him go!" she demanded, though the command ended in a high-pitched squeak. "Please, let him go!"

Ganondorf chuckled, a sneer on his lip. "I may…or I may kill him. You are in a position to demand nothing. I, however, am in a position to spare his life. What are you willing to offer me?" His calculating eyes looked over Anju, and then the rest of the crew.

"How about your life?" Link's voice rang out, as he made himself known, stepping out in front of the women. "Where's Zelda?" he growled, his hand on his cutlass.

Ganondorf gaped at the figure, lowering the dagger from Kafei's neck in his shock. "No, it's impossible! You're dead! You were supposed to be executed!" he stuttered.

Kafei took advantage of the instant to thrust both elbows into Ganondorf's ribcage, and break away from his hold, as Ganondorf bent over to gasp for breath.

Link's face became as serious as death itself. "I said…" He grabbed Ganondorf by the collar and yanked him back up, his teeth clenched and cutlass held against the man's thick neck. "…Where's Zelda!"

Ganondorf was so stunned he didn't know what to do. "I don't know!" he stated in a shaky, much less cocky voice. "She was taken!"

Link's eyes seemed to spark flames. "Wrong answer," he growled, drawing back the cutlass to kill the man.

"No, Link!" In a flash, Saria was beside him, holding back the arm that held the sword. "No!" She watched as his haunted eyes turned to her, burning with a devouring anger. "Not like this…" she whispered, slowly trying to lower his arm.

Link's nostrils flared, as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. His eyes narrowed, and he inhaled loudly. He raised the cutlass, and then let it clatter to the ground in-between them. "You're not worth it," he ground out through clenched teeth. He turned with his hands clenched, and began to walk away.

In a flash, Ganondorf had grabbed the cutlass and stepped towards Link's turned back. "Fool!" he whispered malevolently.

Also in that same instant, Kafei noticed what Ganondorf was going to do, and charged forward. He frantically threw himself against his commander, crying out in pain as his flesh was torn by the protruding spikes on Ganondorf's armor. The momentum of his tackle caused Ganondorf to stagger forward and flip over the ship's rail into the sea.

Link and the other soldiers dashed to look over the side, and saw the evil man surface, choking and fighting the waves as his heavy armor threatened to drag him under again. Flailing his arms, he managed to grab a floating piece of wreckage. "I order you to help me!" he sputtered, glaring up at them. "I'm still the king's top advisor!"

"Here…" Link said, thrusting his cutlass into the ship's deck and breaking off another piece of wood. With a mighty heave, he threw it overboard. "Take some more!" He tossed a few more pieces of the lumber into the sea where Ganondorf floated, and turned away with satisfied smirk on his face. "Let it never be said that I don't respect my elders. Alright, everyone who's not part of my crew…or Saria's crew…beat it." He turned, his arms crossed and a scowl replacing the smirk. The soldiers did not need to be told again. Ganondorf soon had company, as all of his crew except for Kafei jumped.

"Tear up the ship…" Link ordered to his crew, who were already working on it. His gaze shifted to Kafei. "Hm?" He walked up to the soldier, who was grimacing and holding his arm, his eyes closed. "I thought I said everyone off."

As blood dripped from between his fingers, Kafei looked up. "I'm sorry, my prince. I should have acted earlier," he responded, dropping to his knees on the ship's deck.

"Prince!" Link questioned, glaring at the boy. He felt like he was being insulted. He had never seen this youth before, but he certainly seemed outspoken. "You insult me?" He approached the lad, a hand reaching for his sword.

"Don't you touch him!" a sudden shriek scared Link out of his wits. He blinked and backed away, and Anju appeared, tackling the boy with a blissful smile. She kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her, the two obviously knowing one another.

"Kafei?" Link questioned. "Are you Kafei?"

"Yes, sir," the youth answered, releasing Anju from him for a minute to bow again.

By this time, Kafei had attracted the entire crew's attention in his strange speech. "What do you mean, prince? And why are you bowing to me?" Link backed up a little, unsure of what to do. Was he crazy?

"Aren't you Zelda's husband?" Kafei responded with confusion, his eyes searching Link for a moment.

"Yes! Where is she?" Link demanded. By now, both Link and Saria's crews were in a circle, listening to Kafei intently.

"Whoa!" Siekken exclaimed, holding up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean Zelda's husband?"

Kinru's mouth was slightly agape. "Captain…you mean…you didn't…you wouldn't, you haven't…did you?"

Link sighed, and nodded. "I did, I would, and I have. Men, whether you believe it or not, I'm married."

"What?" echoed the entire company, some with shock, some with anger, and a few with just plain glee.

Kinru thought for a moment. "Wait, then who has the ring?" Then it occurred to him. "We're not chasing after the ring, are we? We're chasing after your wife!"

"Well…both of them. Actually, she's wearing my ring." Link acted as if they should have known this all along. "I'm sorry; I should have told you, and all that apologizing stuff." He waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Now…what about Zelda being my wife?" he asked Kafei, and then noticed the red staining his undershirt. "You…Smith." He pointed to the doctor. "Check out his arm as he talks."

Anju knelt down beside her fiancé as he began to explain, helping Smith remove the plates of armor on the soldier. "You are Link, Zelda's husba-ouch!" he yelled, clenching his teeth together.

"Oh relax…" Smith had Anju hand him a bit of her dress that she tore off. "Something cut you as you slammed into Ganondorf. I wouldn't be surprised if it were those spikes he decorates his shoulder plates with. You'll be fine. You just need to let it heal. It's not deep."

Kafei continued his story, gripping Anju's hand and giving it a light squeeze to show he was alright. "Didn't you know that Zelda is the princess?"

Link blinked, and shook his head, backing up slowly. "Wait…what? No, she can't be…you're confused."

"No…_you're_ confused. Zelda is the princess. The missing princess? She's been missing for a little longer than a year now. She was being raised by a merchant for her own safety. The king was worried that she would be abducted or killed so he protected her by anonymity since she was only a few years old. Even she probably wouldn't have remembered who she really was. The merchant's ship sank and she was assumed dead…"

As Link continued to back up, he tripped over the broken deck and sat down hard. He gulped, then inhaled harshly and seemed to be holding his breath. "How terrible…" he whispered.

"Ganondorf somehow saw Zelda and recognized her by a birthmark. He had planned to kill you and then force her to marry him, which would make him the new king when her father dies…but now his plan has backfired. First Zelda was captured by some blonde pirate girl and her female crew…and now you've shown up…And you see…you…are…the prince… the rightful heir to the throne by marriage."

After a moment of stunned silence, the whole crew erupted with cheers, throwing their hats in the air. Saria stepped forward before the stunned Link, who was unable to do anything but stare straight ahead. She laughed suddenly, and helped him to his feet. "And my father said you'd never amount to anything…" she grinned. Then sobering quickly, she said, "Snap out of it, Link. You're not a prince yet. First we have to go rescue your princess…"

_Again, sorry for the wait. I've been busier lately. I had to feed my neopets, eat some ice cream, watch television, play Nintendo, etc, etc, etc…you get the picture. All good things are worth the wait. _


	10. Recovered

_Well, this is getting closer to the end unfortunately, but as you surely know by now, I have a third book planned. And I'm sure it will be just as pleasing as the last. Thank you for your reviews, and enjoy!_

Chapter 10

(Recovered…)

After a few days of chasing and tracking, the members of the crew of the White Wolfos were exhausted. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep or wishing they were asleep. Saria was one of the few still awake because she was worried. She had noticed that Link was no longer hanging around people, but seemed to be far away. She argued with herself, and then with a final nod of her head, she decided to find him. She searched the bottom deck with no sign of him, and began to move up to the next level. By the time she had finished with the galley, Saria was getting very concerned. With a sudden jolt, the realization hit her. Of course…she rapped on the door of the captain's quarters, hoping she was right.

It took a few moments, but Saria heard Link's muffled voice from behind the door. "What do you want?"

Saria responded nervously. "Link…Link, let me in. It's Saria."

"I know who you are," his curt response reached her ears. "I didn't ask who you were. I asked what you wanted."

Saria paused for a moment. "I'm…Link, please let me in. I want to talk to you." The door slowly creaked open, and Saria stepped hesitantly inside the dim room. She glanced around as the door closed firmly behind her. She couldn't see anything, so she stood in the one spot. "Where are you, Link?" she asked, her voice growing softer.

"Lost…" came the reply, even quieter. Saria had to strain to hear it.

"Lost?" Her emerald eyes slowly began to adjust, and she noticed a figure sitting on a bed, so slowly she approached. "What do you mean?"

"Lost…I'm lost…" the voice repeated, now recognizable as Link's, though different somehow.

"Link, you're not making sen…" she trailed off before she could finish, her eyes catching sight of Link's table. On it lay plates, each one empty, but…not eaten. The food had been dumped into a bucket in the corner. Link…what? When did you last eat?" she asked.

"I don't remember…" Link replied, his voice sounding shaky.

Saria began to chide Link severely, and then she stopped. Her eyes had adjusted enough for her to see Link. He was heaving with muffled sobs, his face buried in something. "Link…Link, what's going on?...tell me, please!" she asked with concern. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Saria…I can't…I can't do it…" he managed to choke out. "I can't stay with Zelda…she's…she's a princess? I'm not a prince! If people knew my background…. I can't rule a country…how can I? I'm not a good husband, much less a prince!"

Saria noticed he held a lacy, yet old-looking nightgown. She recognized it immediately. "Your…mother's…" she trailed off for a moment. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him firmly. "Link…Link! Get yourself together! You can do this! You have to! Zelda needs you!"

"I can't…look at me, Saria…I can't rule a country. I don't know how."

"Learn." She kept a hand on his shoulder, sitting beside him. "You can do this, Link. I know it. So you made a few mistakes in life…it's okay. I, myself, have made some…some large ones."

"Oh yeah?" Link replied, suddenly sounding more controlled. "Like what?"

Saria paused, forming the right words in her head before she dared to speak. "I let you go."

Link faced her with a shocked expression, his face looking almost as naive and innocent as she remembered. "Saria…"

"I can't tell you what to do, Link. All I can say is that I know you can do it, if you tried. If you believed in yourself. Sometimes…sometimes we only need faith." With that, Saria impulsively leaned forward and let her lips rest gently on his, releasing after a split second. So that was what she had been missing…so that…was what might have been. She swallowed, and got up to leave. "I'm sorry, Link. I really am."

For a few moments, Link found himself deep in thought. His heart was urging him to find Zelda…he loved her. But…was he really what was best for her?

Meanwhile, Zelda found herself thinking of Link at the same time. "Link…you are coming, aren't you?" she whispered, terrible fears echoing in her head. "Aren't you?"

Rashia noticed that Zelda looked a bit down. "Are you alright?" she asked, after noticing that Tetra was not anywhere near.

Zelda looked at the girl with tear-stained eyes, pleading with her. "Please…Rashia. Help me."

The first mate blinked, and shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do…" She began to talk, after noting Tetra was not nearby. "I suppose I could go against the captain's orders, but then that would be disobeying the code, wouldn't it!" she increased in volume.

"Don't tell me about the code!" Zelda also raised her voice. "I know the code! I'm not talking about doing what's against the rules, I am talking about doing what you know is right. Don't you have someone you love that you wish you could be with? Of course you don't…but surely you've loved someone, haven't you?" she asked, unsure if Rashia had ever actually had anyone she had cared for.

"You won't say such things against me!" Rashia harshly responded, her face scrunched in an angry glare. "I do so have someone I love!" she yelled, sounding almost like a teenage girl defending her crush.

Zelda paused, her mind working furiously. "Rashia has someone she loves? Who?" she wondered. "Tell me, Rashia, who?" she asked, her curiosity now perked.

"What? Me tell you?" she hissed, her dark eyes sparking dangerously. "Of course I'm not going to." She whirled on her heel and began to walk away, until the ship was violently shaken, and the crew all fell to the deck, shocked.

It only took a moment to see what had happened. Tetra's ship was under attack. Oh, but she was not going down that easily. "Hah!" she exclaimed, pointing her rapier at the affronting ship. "I knew it, Link! You're finally here!" She laughed haughtily. "Give me the ring, and no one gets hurt!" Then her cocky smile faded and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You're all under arrest, by order of the king of Windfall!" It was a group of soldiers from the king's regiment, quite experienced judging by their solemn faces and cocked guns. "Come quietly, and we may take mercy on you!"

"Not a chance!" Tetra yelled back, burying the point a small dagger in the mast next to Zelda's bound hands. "Cut yourself free, you weakling! You either fight beside us for your life or die trying!" Before she could finish what she was saying, she was confronted by the captain of the guard. "All of you are condemned! Now put down your weapons!"

"Take us," Tetra snarled, as with the clash of steel the battle erupted, the women fighting against the men. At first, it seemed Tetra would win, for they easily outnumbered the small regiment of the king's men. Sakriss, who was one of the more seasoned fighters, soon had the men retreating back to their ship. The glint of victory shone in Tetra's eyes, until she saw them call in reinforcements that had been left behind on their deck. This time, the soldiers were not playing. There was a crack, and a cry of pain from Sakriss. Tetra abandoned her current opponent, rushing to her crewmate's side to assist. "Sakriss! Are you badly injured!"

The girl nodded, and squeezed her arm. "I think it's just a flesh wound!" she said through gritted teeth. Seeing one of their leaders badly injured, the other girls quickly lost heart for the fight, and lay down their swords one by one. They knew that the soldiers had won, for swords were no match against muskets. It was too late for regrets, yet Tetra hadn't given up.

"You hurt a member of my crew! That's against the law! You can't shoot unless you're shot at!" she hissed defiantly.

Zelda watched numbly as the crew was fastened into iron shackles, not feeling sad in the least. However, she was quite surprised when the soldier began to approach her. "Put down your weapon and come quietly!" he ordered. His fierce eyes narrowed at Zelda, who was dumbly holding the dagger Tetra had given her with a small fragment of rope still hanging from her wrist.

"What!" Zelda asked, her eyes widening in shock. She quickly realized what he must be thinking, and backed away before letting the dagger she held clatter to the deck. "No, you've got me confused! I'm no pirate!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands.

"Nice try girly, but I don't think so," he laughed mockingly. "I know, you're just an innocent bystander." He threw her down to her knees and began to fasten the handcuffs around her wrists.

Suddenly, a loud shout echoed through the air, halting the soldier in his tracks. "Stop! By order of the prince!" He took a hesitant step back as The White Wolfos entered the picture.

Out of the hazy mist, Link slowly strode to the center of the boat, and noticed immediately that Zelda was being threatened. His eyes flashed, and he whirled towards the man holding the chains. "If you so much as touch her, I'll stain the floor with your insides!" he snarled, a hand on his sword. "I order you to drop your weapons."

At first, the soldier merely smirked, not intimidated by Link in the least. "What authority do you have to order the king's navy?" he chortled, and with a jerk of his head turned back to Zelda.

"You idiot! He's the prince!" Kafei exclaimed, glaring at the soldier.

"Kafei?" One of the other soldiers stepped out from behind the leader, a joyous smile spreading across his face. "The prince?...do you mean…the princess has finally been found! And she's married!" he exclaimed, half asking, half demanding.

"Yes! And it's her! I mean, she's it!" Saria appeared on the other side of Link, pointing to Zelda. "Princess Zelda, the heiress to the throne of Hyrule!" she exclaimed, her face aglow. The soldier dropped the chains with a clatter, realizing with a jolt that he was outnumbered, and had made a huge mistake.

"Oh…" He fell to his knees, bowing. "Oh, my princess…my prince. Forgive me, how could I know?" Link and Zelda watched in amazement as if in a chain reaction the entire company fell to their knees one after another. "Hail Prince Link!" the men shouted. "Hail princess Zelda!" the women echoed.

Zelda turned with wide eyes towards Link. "Prince? Princess?" she whispered in confusion.

Link felt tears well in his eyes, and he gripped Zelda tightly, holding her as if she was the only thing left in the world. He shook his head and laughed in amazement. "We have got a lot to talk about…but first, Zelda…I thought I would never find you again…" he whispered, his eyes closed as he felt the overwhelming relief of being with her once more. "I love you so much."

Zelda was torn equally, if not more. She couldn't speak, but simply threw herself against Link, clutching at his tunic and digging into it, her body shaking with sobs. "Link…I…I thought…I thought you wouldn't come…" she cried, her voice cracking.

Link lifted her head, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, leaning into her and connecting her lips with a deep, passionate kiss. "Never…" he said softly, breaking for only a moment. "Zelda…I will never, ever, lose you. You mean everything to me, and my destiny is by your side…whatever that means."

Zelda bit her lip and threw herself into Link's embrace once more. "Link…I love you…always. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Link asked in a confused tone, tightly hugging his wife.

"I never meant to hurt you…I should have listened…you were right about him." She suddenly gasped, and pulled away from Link in a slight panic. "What happened to Ganondorf?"

"Oh, Zelda…don't worry so much. We won't be seeing Ganondorf for a long, long time…" Link placed a hand on Zelda's hair, stroking it gently. Then he pulled back in alarm as he felt her sway on her feet, noticing her sudden pallor. "Wait…we have to get you checked out! Smith!" he shouted, motioning towards Zelda. "Make sure she isn't hurt!" He glanced towards Tetra, who sat sulking in her chains, her head bowed. "Because if she is…" He stepped in front of his rival. "There's going to be hell to pay."


	11. A New Life

_Well, for once I have no idea what to say as a note. Um, thank you for reading so far and being faithful to review each chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last, and maybe more. _

Chapter 10

(A New Life)

Link leaned into the wind, feeling the salty aroma of the sea waft into his nose. As they began to near port, his calm eyes gazed into the breeze, where seagulls cried their greetings. It would seem his mind was eager to think of his future, but no, prince Link had quite another matter on his mind, from a few days ago…

_Smith came up from below deck, his face beaming. Zelda followed, but she was absolutely radiant. Her cheeks were a deep color of pink, and her eyes downcast, as if she were embarrassed about something or other._

_Link quickly dropped what he was doing and hurried over to them, his face urgent. "Well!" he asked Smith, a look of impatience clearly showing on his face._

_Smith chuckled, and turned to look at Zelda for a moment, before returning his sights to Link. "They're both fine…" he exclaimed, a joyful tone in his voice._

_Link paused, unsure of what to make of this statement. The crew was all listening as well, confused at this remark. "What are you talking about? Both? Who else did you check?" he asked._

_Smith again shot a quick glance towards Zelda. "Oh, just your wife…"_

_Link couldn't figure this puzzle out. "What? You're not making sense." _

_Zelda stepped forward, and grabbed Link's hands, squeezing them with a gleeful smile. "Link, you dunce," she chuckled. Her gentle hand guided his and let it rest on her stomach. "You're going to be a father…" _

Link couldn't get the memory out of his mind. Him? A father? Who would have thought…of course, Smith had said that Zelda would still have five or six months before the baby was born, but still…a father. The feeling was overwhelming. Link was determined to be a good father. He frowned, wishing he could remember more about his own father. His mother had been very evasive whenever he had asked questions about his father…he knew she often thought of him, for she would fiddle with her wedding ring and stare at it with a far-off look in her eyes. Link had cherished it too…after her death. He regretted that he had to throw it overboard to fool Tetra...but if he hadn't, Zelda would not be with him today...and he would not be looking forward to being a father himself.

He blinked and yawned; his body was worn out from this adventure. True, it was a lot of fun…Link felt his back absent-mindedly, where the scars from his beating still remained. "Well…most of it anyway…" Link mumbled.

"What are you thinking?" Saria asked, popping up beside him.

"I'm thinking about how to get rid of you…" Link chuckled.

"No, really…" Saria sighed. "You're impossible…"

"I don't know...I guess I was thinking about the king." Link's eyes settled on the castle in the distance, and he gave a silent shudder when he remembered the dungeon…

Saria smiled, and placed a tender hand on Link's shoulder. "Don't worry, Link. He's going to love you, I just know it. After all, you saved his daughter…and every father's heart is wrapped around his little girl."

Link found out that Saria was right, as usual. The king greeted his daughter with both tears and unashamed laughter. It was quite the emotional display of affection. It was almost heartbreaking in a way. "Your highness…" Link bowed, and knelt down before Zelda and her father. "I only wish that I could have been there for your daughter earlier in life." He neglected to tell the king his past…if only his crew were there…but unfortunately, it was only him, Zelda, and the king face-to-face.

"Nonsense, my boy." The king stood, and placed a hand on Link's shoulder, smiling. His wizened eyes sparkled with wisdom. "You did what you could…you did more. You brought my daughter back to me."

Link kept his head bowed, guilt panging him inside. "Sir…please, don't. You don't know my past. I've done more to hinder Zelda than help her."

The king chuckled. "I know enough about you, Link. You rescued my daughter from pirates, saved her from death countless times…it seems you do not know what is worthy of honor."

At hearing his name spoken, Link jerked upwards, a bit startled. "Sir…"

Again, the king chuckled, though more shaky than before. "Link, let me get right to my point…" He walked over to Zelda, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm old…ever so much more than you. Soon, I will pass away. I need someone just and strong, fair and courageous to take my place and lead my people…I need someone like you." He faced the boy kneeling before him. "You, Link, as the new prince, will take over in my stead. You will be king and help my daughter rule."

Zelda gasped in shock and happiness, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Then…our marriage is acceptable, father?" she asked. For some reason, it had been easy for her to grasp the concept that she was a princess, and loving her father came very naturally.

"Of course it is! I can't just let you go on without a husband! Link is the finest man I've met in years. Honest, just, and trustworthy. Besides, you're already married, or did you forget?"

Link rose to his feet, nodding to the king. "I promise to do my best, Sir."

Zelda squealed, throwing herself in Link's arms for a hug. "Oh, Link! Everything has ended even better than thought! I'm just so pleased!"

Slowly, Link unraveled Zelda's grip from his neck. "Sir, I'm really…really honored…but…" he paused.

"But?" the king questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"But what will happen to my…friends? I'm afraid I can only accept this job…if you let them have positions in the castle along with me."

"Son, I know all about your friends. I've given them all to you. You may give them positions as you wish, and I want you to start making decisions…" He settled back on the throne, and Zelda retreated to his left side. "Link, come. Ascend the throne as prince, and the future king." He gestured to his right, where another throne awaited.

Link found that being a prince was more difficult than he had imagined. Unlike Zelda, who took to royalty naturally, Link began having troubles early on. He tried to make good decisions, but found a number of things that he had to work on. He had to sign almost everything that was pushed at him, he had to appear before the town in many meetings, he had to eat properly, he had to dress properly, in fact, he had to learn proper etiquette for everything imaginable.

It took quite a lot of work, but Link's capabilities did improve in time and his responsibilities increased. He learned how to make just decisions and rulings, and he learned how to take advice and how to give it (he did this just a little too often in most cases). It took a lot of wisdom to find appropriate positions for all his friends new and old.

Saria became the official court recorder and librarian, and seemed to be very happy with the job...Impa was hired as Zelda's maid-in-waiting, and Rauru was an assistant to Saria, though he helped as the castle's decorator even more. Smith was immediately made the royal doctor (which was really just a made-up title, but no one needed to know that).

Anju was appointed royal cook, and was only too happy to oblige. Her new husband, Kafei, became the head bodyguard for Link. Skull, Hiro, Siekken, and Dondollo followed his footsteps, also becoming soldiers, and good ones at that.

Miguel and Kinru were appointed as Link's top advisors, giving comfort and thoughtful insight during times of trouble…

A month passed, and everyone seemed at peace with themselves…except for one person. In the deep, dark shadows of the night, he was restless and unhappy, though he would not say why. Link had questioned him several times, but he refused to tell… he looked shabbier and more despondent with each day.

On that night, he decided to take a walk, and clear his mind. He heard a heated, yet somewhat hushed conversation coming from the docks…curious; he decided to find out what was going on. The sight that greeted his eyes amazed and shocked him.

"It's your fault! You've betrayed us!" It was Tetra, free of her bonds, and pointing a pistol at Rashia.

"It's not my fault! I didn't tell her anything!" she yelled back, throwing her arms out to her sides in exasperation. "Tell her I didn't do anything! You know I didn't! Tetra!" she begged, hopefully looking to the other members of the crew.

"Tetra…I saw her. She told that princess everything…even about…" Sakriss stepped forward, her voice icy cold. "Armoni."

Tetra audibly gasped, and faced Rashia, her mouth agape. "No…Rashia! No!" she cried, biting her lip. "How…how could you? I'm sorry I have to do this…" She raised the pistol higher, clicking the safety back and aiming.

"No!" A shout echoed, and a figure jumped in front of Rashia just as the crack of the gun broke the silence of the night.

Tetra and the other woman blinked. "What!" she exclaimed, dropping the pistol. As she saw the anonymous figure, she turned to her crew. "Let's go! Now!" she yelled, motioning to the nearest ship. "This one!" Rashia followed, only to be roughly shoved back.

"Betrayer! Good riddance!" Sakriss yelled, as the last to board. Tetra turned towards the other women, looking off into the distance.

"You saw it…he jumped right into it," she solemnly stated. "There was nothing I could do…" With that, Tetra's stolen ship glided into the sunrise, soon fading from view.

Rashia bent over the figure, hesitantly rolling him over. "No!" she shouted, shaking him hard and then pulling the man's head in her lap. "Kinru…" she softly whispered, ripping his shirt to try and see where he was wounded. "Kinru…don't you dare die."

The former pirate smiled, and easily rolled over onto his knees. "It's okay…I'm fine." He took off his outer shirt, revealing a plate of armor beneath it, where a mark from the bullet was all the damage shown.

"Wha- but they shot you! How did you get that!" Rashia exclaimed.

Kinru laughed loudly. "Boy, am I lucky! Dondollo and I were having a conversation about soldiers, and he let me borrow his armor for a night to see what it was like…" He grasped Rashia's hands and pulled her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rashia flushed a crimson hue. "Of course I'm fine! I'm not hurt…" A squawk was suddenly heard, and a large bird flew down, landing on Rashia's shoulder. "Jolly!" she exclaimed, petting the parrot on the belly.

Kinru blinked. "What?" he asked. "You own a parrot? Where did he come from?"

"Silly, of course I own a parrot. I found him in the market, and he's stuck with me ever since…" she giggled, and then turned serious. "Kinru…what's going to happen to me now? You work at the palace…with that girl, Zelda…right?" she asked.

"Right…" Kinru nodded, and took one of her hands, which were rough for a woman, but then Rashia had been through many rough times…"Come with me. I'll explain what happened…and I know they can find a job for you. You'll be safe. Tetra will never be able to hurt you."

As luck would have it, Link understood about Rashia, and Zelda forgave her also. She soon discovered that the "love" Rashia had talked to her about on the ship happened to be Kinru. Rashia was given the position of animal caretaker, because she seemed to connect with horses and her pet parrot, who, in the meantime, adopted Link as his new best friend. "His name is Jolly…you know, Jolly Roger?" Rashia smiled. "He really relates to you…you both talk a lot…" she chuckled as she watched the parrot repeat Link's various sayings.

It was discovered that Tetra, along with her crew, had escaped from the dungeon with the help of Armoni. Who this was, Rashia would not reveal, because she had sworn herself to secrecy. Link advertised far and wide, putting a price on Tetra's head, and swearing that he would find her…wherever she sailed. But, Tetra's whereabouts faded to the back of his mind, for he had more important things to worry about. Zelda's due date was growing ever nearer…


	12. Generational Links

_Last chapter here, folks. I hope you enjoy the end to Murky Waters._

Chapter 12

(Generational Links)

Link paced anxiously, sweat beads forming on his forehead. He fiddled nervously with his sword as he heard the cries of pain from Zelda's room. His heart thudded uncontrollably; his mind was prodding him with horrible thoughts. "What if something's wrong! What if she's hurt! What if the baby is too big to be born!"

In-between shrieks and gasps from behind the door, Saria or Impa would rush out and be back in a flash, carrying a bucket of water, or a few towels. They never said a word to Link, which not only frustrated him, but multiplied his nervousness a thousand times over. This was the hardest thing he had ever been though in life, in fact, it was right up there with seeing Sheik die…

Hours passed, and soon Link was getting to the point of hysterics. "I've never seen you look so pale, Link." Kinru chuckled as he watched his king pace awkwardly. "You're going to make a hole in the stone if you keep that up."

Link snapped out of his trance for a second to look up at his advisor. "Kinru, how do you know something's not wrong! What if something happens! What is taking so long!"

The advisor stifled a laugh. "You need to relax…women have been doing this since the beginning of time. Zelda's a strong woman, I'm sure nothing's going to go wrong…just take a deep breath." He brushed a bit of his dark brown hair behind his ears. "You had better enjoy your last few moments without children…"

He never finished his sentence, before the sound of salvation echoed out. Behind the doors, a baby was squalling. The door opened, and Saria looked straight towards Link. "Congratulations sire. Well, come in!" She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her eyes looked weary, but so happy.

Link was hesitant at first, but slowly approached Zelda's bedside, where she lay, breathing heavily. "Zelda? Are you alright?" He held her hand, and gently squeezed it, reassuring him that he was there for her.

"I'm…alright, Link. I'm just fine." Her hair was ragged and tangled; her face was soaked with perspiration, but her eyes shone. "Don't worry about me." her voice was quiet, and very weak, but full of pride. She pulled out a bundle, and handed it up towards Link. "Say hello to your baby girl…"

For a moment, Link did not know what to do. He was simply bursting with wonder and amazement. He carefully took the baby, who was whimpering softly. "Hello…" he gently whispered, holding a finger up to her tiny hands. Her mouth puckered, and she stretched her arms out, and then gripped his finger with her own, settling down. "Oh…Zelda…" Link continued to use a soft voice, tears shimmering in his eyes, as well as the all the spectators. "She's so beautiful…just like you…"

Zelda pulled her covers back ever so slightly, revealing a surprise. "And he looks just like you…" She sighed happily, showing him another baby. "It's a boy…we have twins…" She cuddled the baby, holding him close. "The girl was born first. Oh Link…what should we name them?" she asked, as he sat down next to her in shock.

Link ran a hand along the girl's dainty head. "Aimee…" he spoke with a determination, and nodded to himself. "Loved one."

"They're so quiet…" Zelda marveled, looking down at her own baby boy. "And this one?" she asked, looking to Link for advice. "What do we name him?"

Link paused in thought. "Well, he is my son…let's name him…"

Zelda interrupted, not waiting for Link to take any more time to think. "I like Liam."

"Liam?" Link seemed critical. "Where did you hear that name before? Is there some special reason?"

"Well, I was looking up meanings for names a few weeks ago…it means 'Determined Guardian'…somehow, I feel that Liam will be his big sister's protector…"

"Oh…alright. Since you did all the work…" He smiled, and handed the baby back to Zelda's arms, and sighed. "Wow…I'm a father…twice over."

"You sure are…" Zelda trailed off. "Saria? Impa? Would you mind putting the babies to bed for me so I can rest for a while? I'm exhausted…" She closed her eyes. "We can have another crib put into the room in a month or so…" she trailed off, fading into a deep sleep.

The whole island of Windfall was in an uproar at their kingdom's new little prince and princess. All were very excited and joyful at the news…a few weeks passed, and life gradually became as it was. Sadly, the king of Hyrule never got to see his grandchildren, for he passed away a month or two before the babies were born. Link stepped into place as the new ruler, and the people grew to trust his decisions and followed him willingly.

One day, several months later, Saria decided to do some research. Her perusal of historical records would end in an amazing discovery, but she didn't know that…Saria wanted to find out more about Link. She had known his mother, Sarina. Her thoughts drifted back to when she was still a young child…

_Sarina glanced up from her cooking, hearing a perky little knock on the door. "Now, I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself. She answered, and found a little girl, with vivid green hair and a familiar impish grin. "Well, hello Saria…come on in! I just have some cookies fresh from the oven." _

_The perky little girl jumped inside the doorway, rocking back and forth with rosy cheeks. "Thanks, Miss Sarina!" she chirped, following the woman to the kitchen where she was promptly given a treat. "Is Link home?"_

"_No, not at the moment…I think he went out somewhere with Sheik…" The young woman answered, in a far-away voice. _

"_Aw…" Saria took a bite of the warm, gooey cookie. "Oh well. I just wanted to see if he wanted to come along, I mean, if he would like to accompany me to the new library opening…" she trailed off, her cheeks flushing a pink color in embarrassment._

_Sarina turned and smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry Saria. I'm sure he'd go if he were here…" she softly whispered, staring off into the distance._

Saria shook her head, and rummaged through another large record book, scanning for any trace of Link. It certainly was hard, so as she looked, she reviewed what she did know. Sarina, Link's mother, was very young, and must have been a teenager when Link was born. Her eyes caught sight of something…something that lit up her interest. She scanned it first, and then read it with greater detail. "Interesting…" she thought.

Saria climbed up the ladder and picked out another book, old, yet legible. She blew the dust off of the covers, her eyes skimming through the pages to find what she was looking for. It did not take long…her face lit up, and she read it again more carefully. "I found it!" she shrieked with joy, and slid down the ladder. "Link!" she called, shouting as she ran down the various halls. "Link! Where are you!"

"What? What is it?" Link popped out of a nearby door.

Saria pulled out the large book, and proudly displayed the certificate, pointing to the page. "Look! I found your birth records!" she squealed.

Link reached a hand out and tenderly took the book, reading the record aloud. "Baby boy, named Link, born to Sarina and…" He squinted at the name. "Armoni…" He tilted his head in thought. "That's strange…Armoni…queer name."

Saria winked, and took the book back. "Do you remember your father?" she asked, curiosity bubbling inside her.

"No." Link's answer was surprisingly cold. "Well done, Saria…now, I have business to attend to."

Link turned on his heel and strode quickly down the hall, leaving Saria frowning with a slight frustration at his seeming lack of interest. She didn't know the sense of unease that Link was struggling with. He had no real memories of his father, but the name…for some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable. Even though he had just heard it, it seemed familiar…like, he had just heard it recently…and with it came a sense of dread, like cold chills running down his back. With a shake of his head, he pushed the feelings aside. His schedule was extremely full, with affairs of state to tend to, and trying to spend time daily with Zelda and the babies. He couldn't expend the effort dwelling on unexplained feelings of disease. For many years, there would be peace and prosperity in Hyrule…but the day would come, when he would wish he had paid more attention to Saria's little bit of information…

_Hope you liked Murky Waters. Someday, soon, we may learn the continuing exploits of Link, Zelda, and their family…and find out how they finally come to sail in Clear Waters…_


End file.
